Skipped Tracks
by RedRobin90
Summary: What happened between winning the ICCA's and performing for President Obama's birthday? Well, many things really! Sort of AU, sort of not
1. My Girl

"I'm not sure about this Chlo,"

"You're gonna be fine beautiful,"

"urgh," Beca Mitchell wanted to head butt the dash board of the KIA. Instead she closed her eyes and leant back against the passenger seat, trying not to hyperventilate. Somehow she'd agreed to meet Chloe's parents. Which was going to be interesting event, since Chloe had to get her energy and lack of personal boundaries from somewhere. That and Beca felt she wasn't really a meet the parents type of girl. She hadn't met any of her other girlfriends parents, though those relationships had never been anything like what she had with Chloe Beale.

Since the ICCA's, their relationship had returned to its normal course. Barden had finished for the summer and for the first week Chloe had returned home to Tampa, leaving Beca to accumulate to living with her father and his new family. Which wasn't too bad. Sheila was a nice lady, who made breakfast every morning, didn't complain about Beca's music and even took her shopping. True her new little brother came along, but Matt was alright for a fifteen year old. Her dad had even taken an active interest in Beca's music, letting her play some of the more 'family friendly' as he called it, tracks around the house. Beca liked it, she couldn't deny that, having a family unit that paid attention to you rather then the cocktail shaker.

The brunette had been all set on not seeing her girlfriend for a few weeks when she'd called two days ago to announce that Beca would be meeting her life givers. Beca had protested at first, unsure what this would mean for them, she had been under the impression that meeting your other halves parents meant you were in a serious relationship. Not that Beca took their relationship not serious, but they hadn't been together that long. Chloe, with her new found confidence and backbone, had told Beca that if she ever wanted to experience what Chloe did with her tongue to her lower regions again that she'd shut her mouth and come along.

So there Beca was, dressed in her newest green plaid shirts and nicest skinny jeans, in the passenger seat of The maroon KIA, trying not to think of what Chloe's tongue could drive her to do. She'd put alot of effort into finding the right clothes to take for their week stay at the Beale house; but all she'd ended up packing was a mixture of checked shirts, vests and bad t-shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers. For a brief moment during packing, Beca had even contemplated removing her ear spikes, then changed her mind. The Beale's where going to meet her, as she was. No shame. Besides Chloe seemed to like her look, so why wouldn't her parents?

The drive down hadn't been too bad, they'd started from Beca's father's house, located about just outside Barden University in Georgia and had spent the first hour singing loudly to 80's classics. That was the best part, Beca thought as she slumped down in the seat, the last 3 hours had dragged by, even Chloe had started to look bored of driving now going as far as to complain about living in Tampa herself. They'd stopped a few times and Beca had even offered to drive, but for some unknown reason, Chloe had declined. It might have been due to Beca's over all clumsiness, but the brunette wasn't sure.

"Chloe! Oh I'm so glad your finally here, we were expecting you half an hour ago!" Penelope Beale tugged her only child into her arms, hugging her tight. The first thing Beca noticed was the brilliant red hair Chloe's mother supported, the brunette had always thought no one could have redder hair then Chloe; she was wrong. Penelope Beale had such flame red hair that Beca pondered if it was warm to the touch. Just as she was loosing herself in the daydream, the elder Beale woman was dragging her into an equally tight embrace, "You must be Beca! I've heard so much about you!" the woman said excitedly into Beca's ear, hugging her warmly.

Beca made a small squeak, unsure what to do. She was used to Chloe being close, they had a different kind of close, but Beca called hadn't expected her girlfriends mother to be so, well, physical.

"Pen, let the poor girl go," Beca eyed the tall, balding man that filled the doorway over Penelope's shoulder. He smiled softly and it reached his brilliantly blue eyes, eyes that matched Chloe's perfectly. Now Beca knew where Chloe's features came from and her distinct lack of boundaries. Both parents where to blame for the woman she loved,

"DADDY!" as Penelope let Beca go, the brunette nearly went flying backwards; Chloe had tossed her bag at her as she practically threw herself into her fathers arms. The bald man's face broke into a wide grin as he hugged his child, lifting and swinging her around.

"Come on, let's get you in and settled!" Penelope said from beside Beca, making the brunette realised that she really was welcome there.

* * *

"So this is your bedroom?" Beca peered around the room, taking it all in. The walls were a patch work of posters and bulletin boards and even a "Go Barden" flag. Photographs of Chloe with many multiple people adored one of the boards, while the other had what looked like postcards from different states tacked to it. The posters ranged from movies to bands, Beca spied a Breakfast Club poster taking centre stage between Paramore, Breakfast At Tiffany's and Bon Jovi. The walls beneath Chloe's decorating ranged from a brilliant pink colour to stark white.

"Yup," Chloe beamed at her girlfriend as she dropped their bags onto her double bed. Beca hummed slightly, eyeing the photographs. She spied Aubrey, who featured in most of them. There was Fat Amy, Stacy and a few other girls who had the tell tail yellow scarf that marked you as a Bella. Beca found her own face; in the middle of all the pictures, pulling her worse "Don't take a picture" face while Chloe pressed a kiss to her cheek. The brunette rolled her eyes but couldn't help a smile when Chloe's arms encircled her waist. The red heads lips brushed against the shell of Beca's ear and the brunette lent back against her, eyes fluttering closed,

"I don't like that picture," Beca murmured as Chloe trailed her lips down the side of her neck,

"Well I do," Chloe said with a defiant tone, spinning the shorter girl in her arms till they faced one another. Beca tried to hide her smile, to look grumpy and stubborn, but it was a hard affair when the most beautiful girl of your life was grinning at you. Chloe brushed her lips to Beca's, drawing her into a chaste kiss. Beca sighed against her, swiping her tongue against the warmth of Chloe, begging entrance.

Beca fell into the kiss, like she always did; she felt like she was floating, like gravity had switched off the moment that Chloe's lips had graced her own. She felt like the red head was her sun and she only rotated around her. Her body reacting to each simple brush of fingers or pressure added to her skin. She felt on fire yet soothed all at once, Beca knew she was drowning in Chloe Beale and had no idea how to come up for air.

* * *

"So Chloe had us listen to the Bella's ICCA performance at least 50 tines before we told her to invite you up. Gotta say Beca, you've got some magic when it comes to music," Beca blushed as Theodore complimented her, shoving another mouthful of spaghetti onto her mouth,

"she does her own mixes as well dad, not just those kinds of songs," Chloe's tone was proud as she grinned across the table at Beca. The brunette nearly choked on her food as her girlfriend spoke. Chloe wasn't supposed to tell anyone about those mixes, since they where hardly worth talking about, just Beca messing around with beats.

"Oh I'd love to hear them too!" Penelope chimed in as she loaded another spoonful of spaghetti onto Beca's plate. The brunette stared wide eyes at her food portion, unsure how the Beale's expected her to eat so much.

"Best to eat up Beca, Chloe has planned a pretty full week for you guys," Theodore said with a soft smile, the same kind of smile that Chloe had when it warmed her eyes and made Beca's heart pound in her chest. The brunette looked to the red head across from her, eyeing her cautiously,

"I think I'm missing out on know anything about plans," she murmured, taking another mouthful of spaghetti. Chloe grinned wide and wink, sending a wave of shivers down Beca's body.

"We're going to the beach," the red head simply said, her mother hummed in approval next to Beca and Theodore continued to smile softly. Beca stared around them all, confused as to why she needed to eat so much just to go to the beach.


	2. Young Volcanoes

Beca knew she shouldn't have been surprised. It was quite obvious that Chloe did some sort of sport other then mass amounts of cardio. The way her body was so lean and taunt, she couldn't be that fit simply by just running. And Beca knew just how in shape she was, from the sheer amount of times Chloe had ended up naked in front of her since the whole shower incident way back at the start of Beca's arrival at Barden. But still, Beca had never expect this.

Surfing. Honest to beach body, surfing. Chloe Beale was a surfing nut.

The red head had excitedly woken Beca at the crack of dawn; practically shoving her out of bed. Beca had also been surprised that Chloe's parents hadn't batted an eyelid when they bother retired to Chloe's room the night before. Her parents really were something. After the rude awakening, Beca had been directed to a warn shower then told exactly what to dress in. It occurred to the brunette as she tugged on a pair of deep purple board shorts over a matching bikini set, that Chloe had been planning this beach trip for awhile. Enough so that she had exactly the right size shorts, bikini and baby blue rash guard top for Beca.

With a frown other face, Beca headed down stairs to find Chloe chattering away excitedly to her mother in the kitchen.

"Good morning Beca! Would you like some juice? Or toast?" Penelope asked quickly, placing a glass of apple juice into Beca's had. The short girl grumbled a reply and flicked a hand through her hair. Chloe planted a kiss to her cheek,

"She's not a morning person mom, don't worry," the red head said, still with her cheery smile firmly in place, "Come on, I've got so much to teach you," Chloe practically begged as Beca sipped her juice, shooting her girlfriend a glare.

* * *

Tampa beach was a pretty nice one, Beca thought as Chloe pulled the KIA up into the public carpark. Though Beca had never been to many beaches in her life, this one was definitely pretty awesome. Since it was still too damn early for any sane person to be awake, the beach was empty; making it extremely picturesque. The water was clear, rolling gently against the untouched sand.

Beca smiled as she stared out at the water, admiring the peaceful nature of it, when she felt Chloe's hand close around her own,

"Beautiful isn't it?" the red head said softly, and Beca turned her head, gazing at what she thought was far more beautiful right then,

"Yeah, you are," the brunette mumbled, not caring that she was staring at Chloe. The red head turned and met her eyes, her cheek turning a light pink. Beca leant towards her, pressing her lips to Chloe's, drawing the elder girl into a soft kiss. Chloe's hand found its way onto her hazel tendrils as the kiss deepened, tongues dancing against one another. Try as she might, Beca couldn't suppress the low moan inner throat as Chloe nipped her bottom lip before she pulled back,

"I didn't bring you here to make out. We could have gone to the hill for that," the red head teased with a wink as she climbed from the car.

"Seriously? You have a make out point here?"

* * *

"Now you want to pop up and put your right foot towards the back of the board, so you can manoeuvre with it," Beca stared up blankly at Chloe as the red head moved around the surf board Beca currently lay out. It was at least twice her size and named a longboard, if Beca remembered rightly. She had no idea what Chloe meant by pop up, so simply lay there, practically flat on her face, "Beca, I mean stand up, your gonna put your hands either side of your chest, push up till your backs arched, get a knee on the board then stand up," the brunette grumbled as she followed Chloe's instructions, wobbling on the stationary board as she did.

The red head had insisted that Beca have the massive board to start with, since she was a complete novice at surfing. Beca still wasn't sure it was a great idea to let her stand on a large pie e of wood with waves crash all around her, but Chloe had insisted she'd love it. And since Beca had no idea how to say no to the red head, they'd dragged the longboard down off the roof of the KIA, along with Chloe's more pointed brilliant orange board, and laid it flat on the sand.

"I'm only gonna fall off it Chlo," Beca mumbled as she found her footing on the stationary board. Chloe hummed to herself and stepped up behind Beca, her body pressing against her back. Beca swallowed hard and tried to keep focused as the red heads nimble hands slid down her arms, which was a difficult task when your smoking hot girlfriend; clad only in a brilliant pink bikini and tiny matching shorts was pressed directly against your back,

"If you hold your arms out like this and place your feet like -" Chloe paused to nudge Beca's feet about on the board, "Like this, you'll have better balance," she stepped away and nodded in approval, "Your not going to bail, well maybe the first time you might, or the second -"

"You're not building my confidence with this Beale."

Be time Chloe had discussed the basics of surfing to Beca and the 'Ducking' technique, the beach had begun to get a few more attendants. Little kids with patents, teenagers on summer break and a few other surfers had begun milling around the water and finding space on the sand. None strayed as far down at Beca and Chloe, so they still had a pretty peaceful spot to both sit on the longboard and stare out at the water that was slowly producing more waves,

"How did you get into this?" Beca pried as she played with the hem of her board shorts. Chloe smiled softly to herself, resting her chin on her hands,

"An ex taught me and I guess I caught the bug for it," she mused as she shrugged lightly. Beca tried not to pull a face, but she'd started to realise that she was becoming quite a jealous person, when it came to Chloe. When Beca didn't reply Chloe smirked and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "But I want to do it with you now,"

"Heh, you want to do a lot of things with me," Beca replied as she bumped their shoulders together,

"So confident about that Mitchell," Chloe grinned coyly, leaning against her girlfriend, making damn sure the brunette got an eyeful of her cleavage. Beca swallowed hard, her hands itching to run over Chloe's body,

"A-always," Beca managed to stammer out as Chloe's lips crept closer to her own. The brunettes mind raced, they hadn't done the whole PDA thing yet, their kisses and naked encounters had always been behind closed doors, usually Beca's dorm room, or the hotel they'd stayed in during the ICCA's, but they where on such an open area now and Chloe's eyes had that predatory look they usually did before Beca lost her clothes. The brunette tried to calm her breathing as her heart thundered in her chest and her lowers clenched. Chloe still came closer, her lips ghosting against Beca's, before she was up and grabbing her bright orange surf board,

"Come on, let's get you all wet," the red head said with a playful wink. Beca groaned and flopped back against the longboard


	3. Favourite Record

Beca decided that she liked being in the open ocean far more then being in a swimming pool. There was a distinct difference; the water was naturally warmed, more open, and a beautiful colour. She liked how the water swirled around her legs as she sat, patiently, waiting for Chloe to paddle back to her.

For the last hour Beca had watched Chloe ride wave after wave, skimming the water, running her fingers lightly through the tunnel they created as they curved over her lithe body in the barrel. Every time the red head returned to her girlfriend she beamed wildly, face flushed with excitements. Beca also decided she quite enjoyed seeing her girlfriend dripping wet.

"That was awesome Chlo!" the brunette called out as Chloe reached her, her smile reaching her eyes as she came to a stop next to Beca, sitting up and flicking her sodden hair back,

"You've got to take the next wave Becs, it's totes amaze," Beca shrugged and watched another surfer take the swell, coasting across the top of the wave, flicking his board back and too before bailing into the water.

"I'm only going to fall off," Beca mumbled, suddenly feeling very anxious. The swim out to their position behind the waves has been tough. Being half the size of the longboard had made paddling difficult and Beca had been out of breath when they'd finally stopped. She had no idea how she was suppose to get on a wave, and stay there.

"You can do it, just remember to pop up quickly, right foot at the back, and pump the board," Chloe's tone was reassuring as she lent towards Beca. Kissing her quickly on the nose, "Look, that's a good sized starter wave, take it, quick!" she called out, shoving the longboard forwards. Beca held back her shriek of fear as she dropped forward onto the board, trying her hardest to remember everything Chloe had told her.

She began to paddle hard, bracing herself for the first sighs of the wave reaching her. Once it did, she gripped the sides of the board and pushed up hard, her feet hit the waxy top of the longboard and instantly slipped from under her.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time," Beca grumbled as she rubbed her head hard with the towel. Chloe simply laughed from the other side of the car,

"We can come back tomorrow and try again?" the red head asked as she too towel dried her hair. Beca grumbled and dropped the towel away from her face, gazing at the woman who never seemed to loose faith in her,

"I never stood up on the board once. I fell off every single time and you want to come back tomorrow?"

"Practise makes perfect,"

"You're insane Beale," Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe began to check the cable ties for the boards,

"You stood up once," the red head tried to reason. Beca balled up her towel and threw it at her girlfriends face,

"barely. I got up on one knee and then face planted the top of big beauty here," the brunette slapped the yellow top to the longboard and ducked as the towel cane back at her,

"Its still something!"

* * *

After another meal that seemed fit for three people instead of one, Beca flopped back onto Chloe's bed and rubbed her full stomach,

"So your parents,"

"What about them?" Chloe called from her ensuit bathroom, Beca could hear running water and assumed she was brushing her teeth,

"Their pretty cool about all this,"

"All what?" Chloe's voice sounded distorted as she replied, appearing at the bathroom doorway, toothbrush hanging from her mouth. The red head took a moment to stare at her girlfriend. Beca was star fishing the double bed, dressed only in her ninja turtle boxers and a sleeveless blue plaid shirt, an almost identical outfit to her own, except Chloe wore Beca's purple shirt again and frenchies. Beca's dark hair fanned out across the blue bedspread, arms spread wide, Beca wore no makeup for once and her fave looked fresh. The brunette was completely relaxed, at home,

"Us, you know, me and you," Beca spoke up to the roof, unaware of Chloe watching her,

"They're my parents, why wouldn't they be?"

"I dunno. I guess I figured they'd be weirder about me staying in your room," Chloe frowned hard at that comment, returning to the bathroom to finish her teeth while she figured out how to respond to Beca. Her parents had always been very open minded and understanding with Chloe. They never questioned her judgment and always supported her on everything she did. Sure she made some mistakes, but Penelope and Theodore were always there to comfort her and sort the situation out. They'd explained to Chloe when she hit her teens that it was accepted to love a boy, or a girl; their option of her would never change. So they'd met every boyfriend and girlfriend, well except Shay, and had simply gotten on with life. They'd always been amazing people and parents. Chloe did wonder then, how Beca's parents had reacted to their daughters distinct homosexuality. It wasn't like Beca hid her gayness, or even if she tried to it wasn't hard not to tell the brunette was clearly far more onto the fairer sex. Chloe frowned at her reflection for a moment, wishing she knew a little more about Beca's background. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth as she pondered. Of course Chloe knew Beca's father, he'd always been a prominent member of staff at Barden, friendly and kind faced. But what was he like behind closed doors? And Beca's mother? Chloe only knew her as the alcoholic 'incubator' who Beca had gladly ran away from.

"I'm a grown ass woman Beca, they trust me not to do anything stupid, I think they are also fully aware that I have a private life and I'm sexually active," Chloe's tone was strong and clear as she exited her bathroom, drawing Beca to sit up and eye her,

"I wasn't saying your not an adult, your 3 years older then me and legal to drink, of course your an adult. I just haven't met anyone's parents before, and as far as I was aware most kids are told to keep their doors open when their girlfriends or boyfriends stay around,"

"How many movies have you been watching?" Chloe laughed as she dropped onto the bed next to Beca, "parents who trust their kids don't have to do that. Besides, they don't want to walk in on what I want to do to you," Chloe's tone dropped to the right level to make Beca shiver; her crystal eyes glinting with mischief and Beca knew she was defiantly a lucky to have the bedroom closed.

Chloe instigated the kiss, soft and slow toasters with, her hand sliding up Beca's side slowly, curling underneath the short to tickle against her rib cage. Beca had already lost herself in the kiss, her body tingling from the light touch. She squeaked as Chloe shifted her onto her lap, so the brunette now straddled her. Chloe's hands slid around Beca's sides, under the shirt, tracing the line of her back as the brunette pressed into her, her hands cupping her face.

As the kiss deepened Beca let out a low moan which sent white hot fire across Chloe's skin. She'd never know one small noise to turn her on so much, but her she was, trying her damned hardest not to rip the shirt from Beca's skin in frustration. Instead she focused on undoing each button slowly as her mouth worked down the brunette jawline to the nip at the base of her neck. As she did Beca tangled her digits through the red tendrils of her hair, scraping nails against scalp as her chest pushed forward.

Cool air final hit Beca's bare chest, quickly replaced with a warm mouth enveloping her right nipple. Beca had always admitted to herself that she enjoyed sexual acts, she'd discovered her own pleasure points on her early teens, but until Chloe no one had explores them but herself, now she found she couldn't get enough of the red heads mouth or hands on her. As Chloe tormented her harden nipple within the warmth of her mouth, her hands had cupped her rear and began to knead lightly, nails digging into flesh, then palms soothing.

Then came the light slap to Beca's rump that neither of them had expected. Beca let out a sharp gasp as Chloe pulled away from her breast, eyebrows raised in shock from her own action. For a moment they simply stared at one another, neither sure what to say or do,

"Becs, I, Erm -" Chloe started, still unsure what had possessed her to make such an action.

"Don't worry about it," Beca mumbled, eyes hooded with arousal as she launched herself at Chloe once more. She kissed her feverishly, the tiniest of spanks had set the fire in her lowers blazing. She'd never expected herself to have a kink, but the spank set something going in Beca that she wanted to ride through. She moved her body to push Chloe to her back and began her assault of kisses and nips from her throat downwards, franticly pulling the buttons of the shirt apart as she moved down the red heads body.

Chloe whimpered and writhed at Beca's touch, the arousal quite literally pouring from the brunette onto Chloe, setting her skin a blaze with each and every hot kiss placed on her skin. The brunette had stripped Chloe of the shirt and was making quick work of her underwear,

"Oh god, Beca..." Chloe mumbled as the brunette dipped her head to place a quick stroke of he tongue against the apex of Chloe's thighs. The shuddering groan that came from her girlfriend drove Beca forward. Her tongue probed at the bundle of nerves between her legs, swirling and flicking her tongue around and over until she felt Chloe's hands wrap into her hair.

Above her, the red heads body arched off her bed, her eyes closed in pleasure as Beca began her work between her legs. Chloe couldn't see what she was doing, but ever move of Beca's ravenous tongue, graze of teething brush of lips made the sensation in her sex grow and burn. She knew she was already close to her orgasm, but the feeling of Beca worshiping her sex was driving her insane. The girl was good, she knew every inch of Chloe and knew exactly where to touch her to make her uncontrollably aroused,

" _Fuck_ ," the red head groaned as she tugged the brunettes hair, Beca couldn't help but grin as Chloe cursed, moving her hands to run against the red heads thighs, tracing small patterns against the pale flesh as her tongue twisted around Chloe's pearl. The brunette dropped the muscle down to trace a quick line from Chloe entrance to her clit, before sliding a finger slowly inside her girlfriend. Chloe's hips bucked as she cried out in pleasure, her walls clenching around the digit, drawing into the warmth of her body. Every noise and movement she made drove Beca crazy, her body was aching to be touched, but watching Chloe through hooded eyes from between her legs was just prolonging her own orgasm.

As the brunette added another finger inside the red head, Chloe moaned throatily, hips lifted clean off the bed. Beca closed her mouth around Chloe's ripe clit and sucked hard, curving the two fingers deep inside her girlfriend, twisting and wiggling them till she felt the warm inner walls clamp down around her digits. Chloe let out a garbled scream of pleasure as her body hit the mattress, hips bucking against Beca's face as her orgasm rolled through her.

A light rap of knuckles at the bedroom door drew both girls to stare wide eyes at one another,

"I'm sorry girls, I know your having fun, but Theodore and I are trying to play tennis on the Wii. Would you mind turning it down a notch?"


	4. Forever Young

After a week at the Beale House, Beca decided that Penelope and Theodore where, by far, the best parents she'd ever met. They were understanding, kind, funny and very easy going about any subject under the sun. The only thing that really got under Theodore Beale's skin was Chloe failing Russian Literature, where as Penelope didn't care what her daughter did, along as she was happy and didn't get arrested.

When it came to Beca, the parents where always open to talk to, sharing tales of a young Chloe, photo albums of the red head as a baby, and even high school photos. They were Beca's favourite, seeing Chloe with an awkward smile on her face, seeming shy and nothing like the confident Bella Beca had met. She had to wonder, how much Of Aubrey and herself had finally brought Chloe out as a confident, strong woman?

Beca had returned to her father's house feeling happy and far more confident on a surfboard then she had done, ever. The last few weeks at the house she'd started to call it home and began decorating her room, she figured she might as well, she was a sophomore now at Barden, so she might as well do the senior year as well. She hung posters and her favourite vinyl's on the wall, set up a mini mixing and even persuaded Sheila to let her have her own phone line.

Beca also discovered she quite liked having a younger sibling. Matt was a good listener and willing to learn about Ninja Turtles without hesitation. They spent an entire day sat watching the original 80's movies, followed by most of the cartoons before Beca's dad and Sheila decided that they need to eat something more then pop-tarts and cheese puffs. It turned out that Matt had quite a dab hand at acoustic guitar as well, which he took great pleasure in teaching his new big sister how to play.

Two weeks before the start of term Chloe rang Beca with an over excited tone, practically squealing down the phone,

"The Dean said we could have it!"

"Hey Chlo...Erm...have what exactly?" Beca frowned, cradling the phone between her face and shoulder as she strummed at Matt's guitar. Chloe could be really undescriptive sometimes,

"The house! The Dean said we could have the Bella house again! He was so impressed and proud that we won ICCA's that we could return to the old Bella Sorority house!" Beca could visualise her girlfriend, bouncing on her bed gleefully, her beautiful smile plastered over her face,

"we aren't a sorority though," Beca mumbled, rearranging her fingers to hit another cord,

"Yeah, I know, but that's not the point. We're going to have our own place,"

"The Bellas, Beale, the Bella's are going to have their own place,"

"that's what I meant babe! Aren't you excited?!"

"of course I am Chlo, just, unexpected excited?" Beca gave up trying to strum and set the instrument aside, taking the phone in her hand and flopping back against her bed, "when is this all happening then?" Chloe began to rattle off dates and plans, while Beca waited patiently for a time to chime in. It was difficult to say the least, once Chloe Beale was excited it was hard to keep up with her flow of words. She spoke quicker and quicker as she went on, until she came to a stop, taking a deep breath,

"I miss you Becs," Chloe said either a soft sigh,

"I miss you too Beale," Beca said with a soft smile on her lips, she'd started to doze a little on the phone, Chloe's voice, though erratic and excited, was quite soothing after awhile.

"So I'm good to come down next week?" Beca blinked, and tried her damned hardest to remember agreeing to Chloe staying at her dad's house, "Becs?"

"Yeah yeah, of course!" the brunette sat up as she replied, realising she'd been silent for too long and had to reply. Chloe squealed and said she'd see Beca bright and early next week and promised to call the next day. As soon as her girlfriend had hung Beca flopped back onto her bed.

Sure she was excited to see the bouncing red head, but she and her father hadn't really spoken about the fact that Chloe Beale was her girlfriend since before ICCA's. She'd simply told him and Sheila she was going to Tampa for a week and left, they'd been alright about that. But Beca had no idea how they'd react to Chloe staying at their house for a few days.

* * *

Chloe Beale was happily lying on Beca's bed, on Beca, as the two avoiding the world. They had one week left before term started again and Beca had gone back to her father's house, mainly to sort out her new dorm situation and do some actual homework. Chloe had arrived earlier that day, carrying a duffle bag with a wide grin on her face. Her KIA was filled with boxes for her next hear at Barden. Beca still wasn't sure we're there girlfriend would be staying that year, since Aubrey had graduated and moved back to her own parents.

Chloe's hand lazily trailed up her side, lifting her 'Fender' t-shirt to expose her stomach. Beca hummed in reply, stretched out her bed, eyes closed. Just enjoying the feel of it all.

She squeaked when Chloe nuzzled her navel and placed a kiss above her belly button,

"Chlo!" she exclaimed, shoving her t-shirt down to meet her jeans, shuffling up the bed. As much as she enjoyed the red head having her way with her, Beca had yet to tell her dad and stepmother that her girlfriend needed to crash at their house for a few days,

"Did I find another tickle spot?" Chloe teased with her mischievous grin, her fingers tracing the hem of Beca's shirt. The brunette narrowed her eye brows, slapping away the hands. Chloe had taken it upon herself to find every stop on the younger girls body that would make her twitch and squirm when she wasn't butt naked. So far she'd found a lot that Beca didn't even know about,

"No," she lied, "my dad might be back soon," navy eyes shot a wary glance towards her open bedroom door. Her father, Sheila and Matt had gone out for the day, to equip her step-brother with new school equipment, she had been invited, but knowing that Chloe would be arriving, she gave it a pass,

"So? He knows I'm here right?" Chloe questioned, sitting up and crossing her legs, eyeing Beca cautiously, "Right Becs?" Beca smiled sheepishly as she shuffled to the top of her bed,

"It might have slipped my mind..." she muttered, avoiding Chloe's eyes. The red head let out an exasperated sigh and crawled towards Beca,

"That's bad Becs, very, very bad," Beca swallowed hard as she net the red heads brilliant blue eyes, noting how the woman's voice dropped a few octaves. A few octaves into dangerous territory,

"Chlo..." Beca started, but the red heads mouth was already on her own. The kiss was feverish and hot, Chloe's lips leaving searing white hot flame against Beca's skin as she travelled down Beca's jawline and neck, her hands and fingers slipped against her t-shirt till it was off and being throw across the room. Beca barely had a moment to realise before Chloe's hot tounge was sliding between her breasts and circling around her navel, "Oh _fuck_..." she muttered, her body beginning to tremble from the slight touch.

Chloe couldn't help but smirk as she traced the lines of Beca's stomach, enjoying how the younger girl had developed a nice set of abs, thanks mostly to Chloe and her vigorous cardio sessions. She felt Beca writhe beneath her as she began to undo the buttons of her girlfriends jeans, dipping her tongue against the contours of her hips. Beca groaned low then, her hands threading into Chloe's flaming hair, tugging slightly. Chloe closed her eyes, revealing in the feel of the digits against her scalp. She dropped a small kiss at Beca's belly button as they heard the front door slam shut,

"Oh snap," Chloe grumbled, shifting off the brunette quickly, grabbing her t-shirt and tossing at her,

"Beca? Beca we're home," Chloe righted herself at the end of Beca's bed as Dr Mitchell called out, his feet moving up the stairs. Behind her Beca was struggling to redress herself and calm couldn't help but glare at her girlfriend, who was smiling far too sweetly at her, "Beca? Oh hey Chloe," Phillip Mitchell's head appeared around Beca's bedroom door, he smiled softly and entered the room, "Didn't know you where gonna be here today!" Dr Mitchell had surprise in his tone and Beca felt her awkward blush arise,

"Yeah sorry, dad. I meant to say, I mean ask, if, Erm, Chloe could crash here for a few days?" Beca mumbled, running her fingers through her hair as she looked anywhere but her father, "Like, just until we can get into the Bella house," she finished, carefully raising her eyes to meet her father's gaze,

"What's going on Phil? Oh Hello Chloe!" Sheila appeared then and Beca's heart plummeted, there was no way her stepmonster was going to say yes. She smiled hopefully and her father sighed, looking to his wife,

"Turns out Beca here forgot to Mention Chloe would be staying with us for a few days,"

"Ah. Well, I best go set up the guest room then," Sheila gave Beca a look that could only be described as 'The Mom Look' that every kid dreads to receive.

"Can't she just, you know, stay here?" Beca mumbled the words and cursed herself for not showing a confident front,

"No, no, thank you Mrs Mitchell, I'll come help you set up the spare room," Chloe's tone was ridiculously cheery as she jumped to her feet and joined Sheila at the door. The red head shot Beca one last look, a mix of menace and joy in her cerulean eyes.

"Beca.." he father started and the brunette huffed,

"What?" she shot back, in her most grumpy teenage voice possible,

"You do know why Chloe isn't staying in your room don't you?" Beca didn't say any thing. Of course she knee, she was finally experiencing the true teenage years that she'd missed growing up. Just because she had a girlfriend made no difference to that.


	5. Any Way You Want It

"Alright nerds! This year's song choice is..." Fat Amy imitated a drum room against the desk top before them as Beca made a dramatic look at the folder sat on it. In truth she'd completely forgotten the song choice, but it the prolonged wait made the freshmen on stage become more anxious. So the brunette went with it, "Any Way You Want It, by Journey!" Beca called out, reclining in her chair as the new acapella hopefuls came forward.

"Think we're going to have an new blood?" Amy whispered into her ear as a Latino looking girl began to harmonize the opening bars to the song. Beca gave a quick shrug, "Beca, honestly Cap, I don't think anyone could top me," Beca covered her scoff with a cough at the Tasmanians ridiculous display of confidence. Fat Amy never failed to make the brunette laugh, even now, when they needed just one or two more girls, Amy was still so convinced by her own wonderful ability to sing.

Beca wondered what Chloe would say in the situation, but her girlfriend had bailed on the auditions, which was so unlike her. Beca had been pleased that the red head had somehow managed to fail Russian Lit and was back at Barden for another year, but still shocked at the same time that Chloe Beale had failed at something. But it did mean that she wouldn't have to wing it at being the Bella's new captain by herself, she at least had someone who knew the whole deal already. Which would help with choreography while Beca came up with the mixes to dominate ICCA's again that new year.

"So where's your girlfriend?" Cynthia Rose chimed in from behind Beca, a coy grin on her face. The brunette shot her a look,

"Probably With Sheila, doing more stuff to the house," she muttered, trying to focus her attention on the next girl who was singing on stage. Sheila was an interior designer and once she'd gotten wind from Chloe that the Bella's had been granted their sorority house back she'd jumped at the chance to get some decorating in. She and Chloe had spent near to two weeks working on the building to get it just right.

To the left of the gang of Bella's, the Treble's cat called and whistled at the girls on stage, till Lilly popped up behind them grinning evilly. Jesse saw her first, and panic crossed his face,

"What did she do? What's she done Beca!" the boy called across to Beca, who simply grinned wide, also unaware that Lilly had spent the last ten minutes tying all the Treble's shoe laces together. But Jesse didn't need to know that.

As if by magic, all the boys stood at once and proceeded to fall over themselves. The Bella's clapped in unison as Lilly took a wide bow. Beca grinned wider, deciding then and there that The Barden Bella's were going to rule Barden from now on.

* * *

"Where have you been? We missed you at auditions!" Beca commented from her bed as Chloe barrelled into the attic bedroom. The red head simply smiled and dropped a kiss onto the brunettes forehead,

"Sorting some LGBT stuff out, sorry sweetie," she said softly as she set her bag down on the desk chair and proceeded to climb onto the bed next to Beca,

"Hey, hey, no canoodling while I'm present!" Fat Amy called from her side of the room, eyeing the two girls. Beca and Fat Amy had become roommates since they'd moved into the Bella House. Beca still wasn't sure why the Tasmanian wanted to room with her, but the first few weeks hands been too bad. Amy didn't complain about Beca's music equipment dominating most of the room and Beca didn't complain about Amy's inability to get clothes in the washing hamper. They worked well, plus their room decorating styles where space similar that neither knew who's posters were who's anymore. Beca shot her a dark look and Chloe simply grinned wider,

"I like your new roommate," she commented as she snuggled closer into her girlfriend, nuzzling Beca's neck softly with her nose,

"Oh yeah, barrel of laughs," Beca grumbled, wrapping an arm around the red head, "So what stuff was more important that Bella auditions?" the brunette questioned, running a hand idly up Chloe's side. The red head practically purred from the touch as she breathed in Beca's scent,

"Some LGBT group stuff. We're organising a Prom for Christmas. The girls want to meet you, you should come down tomorrow, it's our first meet up. Cynthia Rose is coming," Chloe said joyously as she cuddled into Beca. The brunette remained silent as she pondered Chloe's words. Join the LGBT group? She wasn't sure, they were a very close knit group, who mostly hung out at the on campus coffee place, The Coffee Cup.

Beca knew Chloe ran it last year and had avoid it like the plague, she wasn't so keen on everyone knowing her sexuality, never mind a group of wanna-be lesbians in plaid shirts and dungarees, she was still trying to figure out if she told Chloe that she loved her, would the red head reply. They'd said it at the ICCA's, but emotions had been running high and since then, they hadn't uttered those 3 words again.

The brunette hummed a reply as she flicked through the Bella applications, "Did anyone stand out at all today?" Chloe asked, pressing a soft kiss to Beca's neck.

"Maybe, this Flo chick was pretty good, but the rest. I dunno, just seems like we'd bulk out the Bella's and drown out the voices we already have. I'm not sure it would be a good idea,"

"Big BM is scared someone's gonna step on her sound!" Amy teased from her bed, grinning wide. Beca growled and tossed a pillow the Tasmanians way,

"Shut it Amy!"

* * *

Beca could already see from the street that the Coffee Cup was literally filled to the brim. She could only assume they were all there for the LGBT meeting. And that was a daunting fact,

"Come on Beca, I can see Chloe waving from the counter," Cynthia Rose laughed as she grabbed her captains wrist, tugging the shorter girl towards the Coffee place. In her mind Beca was panicking. She didn't do well with crowded places, she barely got through packed lectures with people,

"I dunno CR, I might just give it a miss-" Beca started, but it was too late. They where inside the building, Cynthia cutting a path through the plaid till they reached Chloe,

"You made it!" the red head bounced happily on the spot and Beca couldn't help but smile. Seeing Chloe happy made her chest swell and burst, the grin on her face purely genuine. Chloe Beale was so deeply buried in her heart that the red heads damn moods even effected her,

"Course we did Cap!" Cynthia Rose replied, not really looking at Chloe anymore, but scoping put the rest of the Coffee shop. Beca rolled her eyes and elbows deer way to the counter. Chloe grinned at her, hooking her thumbs into the apron strings at she lent on the counter, wiggling her eye brows at her girlfriend,

"So, come here often," the red head crooned and Beca groaned loudly,

"Seriously?"

"What? Oh come on, I'm only playing," Chloe smirked and leant back, turning to the coffer machine. Beca gave another quick glance around the Coffee shop. She was starting to regret wearing her new favourite red and blue plaid shirt and her usual skinny jeans. She'd never had so many different woman leer at her, it was weird enough when Chloe did it, but now all these total strangers doing it made Beca want to crawl onto the counter and kick them away,

"Hey, you, Er, here with anyone?" Beca held back the shocked yelp that threatened to leave her throat as a stranger spoke to her. She was taller then Beca, around Aubrey's height, with brilliant blue hair and grey eyes.

"She's with me Naomi," Chloe cut in, setting down a steaming mug of black coffee in front of Beca. The blue haired girl pouted slightly, turning her eyes to Chloe,

"Shame, she looks like such a cute baby Duke," Naomi grinned wide and Chloe frowned hard,

"buzz off Naomi," the red head almost growled and Beca swallowed hard. Clutching her coffee as the blue haired girl blew her a kiss and disappeared into the crowd,

"Is everyone here in your group dude?" the brunette asked with a shaky voice, still eyeing the crowd. She could see Cynthia Rose chatting happily away to another girl with buzz cut hair, their hands moving wildly as the spoke. Beca envied CR, she was so at ease with herself and her surroundings and here she was, terrified to make eye contact with anyone but Chloe,

"Yeah, most of them go to Barden, or have just graduated and are here to help new members settle in to the community. Not everyone is a predator like Naomi," Chloe reached forward and stroked her fingers down Beca's arm, trying to sooth the younger girl, "Come on, I want you to meet some people you might like," she offered softly, stepping around the counter to guide Beca through the crowd. They came to a stop in front of three woman, all of whom where taller then Beca. The brunette felt a little intimidated straight away.

"This is Kelly," Chloe gestured to the middle girl, she wore cargo shorts and converse, a black vest top with a green shirt thrown over the top. Kelly had soft green eyes and chin length dirty blonde hair, her smile was warm as she looked to Beca, "Aramis," Aramis was as dark as Beca was light, with a frizz of raven hair and eyes that looked like melting chocolate. She wore skinny light blue jeans, combat boots and a battered looking Guns and Roses t-shirt, as Chloe smiled to her friend, she threw a casual peace sign Beca's way, "and this is Jen!" Jen was the shortest of the three, but still taller then Beca. Her hair was wavy and turquoise, reminding Beca of Tampa beach. Her sundress somehow fit perfectly with the colour though and greatened the paleness of her skin, she moved like water, fluid and smooth as she pulled Beca in for a tight hug, "Guys, this is all joined this group together in freshman year and well I guess we were supposed to leave together too," Chloe grinned wide as the girls all laughed, continuing to poke fun at Chloe, well Beca assumed this since they all spoke a completely different language at once. It sounded angry and colourful, so the brunette guessed Russian, the reason why Chloe was still at Barden for another year, "Oh shoot, girls would you mind keeping Beca safe from Naomi while I go serve?" Chloe batted her eyes and the three woman nodded in unison, turning their mixed eyes to Beca. The brunette grinned awkwardly and flip her hand through her hair, completely out of her depth,

"So..." Beca mumbled, more to herself then anyone else. The three girls before her eyed her cautiously, sizing her up, and Beca felt terrified. It was alright when Chloe was beside her, she always felt safe when the red head was near her, like nothing could defeated her. But now, under the watch eyes of three elder lesbians, Beca didn't know what to do.

"All alone? Maybe I could keep you company?" the voice that whispered into the brunettes ear was familiar and predatory. Beca spun on her heal and came face to face with Naomi, whole was smirking darkly,

"I..Er...no..." the brunette mumbled, spilling hot coffee over her hands and backing up slowly, trying her hardest to get away from the blue haired girl who was fast approaching,

"Naomi, buzz off! You know this isn't a dating group," This came from Kelly, who had stepped in front of Beca in a flash. Naomi glared darkly,

"What's the point of a mostly lesbian group if we cant hook up?" Naomi argued back,

"No one wants to hook up with your skanky ass anymore Naomi," Aramis was there now, hands on hips, standing right beside Kelly, creating a Beca protecting wall.

"Not what you said last year," the blue haired woman shot back, stepping up to meet Aramis, nose to nose. The dark haired girl scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"Need I remind you that I was off my face on god knows what because I'd graduated, on honours, unlike your nasty butt. This little BD is off limits, unless you want Red all up in your grill!" Beca could see fingers wagging in her air from behind the two girls. Naomi shot her a dark look between Kelly and Aramis's heads then stormed off, clearly defeated. In unison the two girls in front of Beca turned and bore down on her,

"Your damn lucky girl. Naomi is one used up lezz!" Aramis laughed, nudging Kelly in the ribs and laughing hard. The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled softly at Beca,

"Naomi was one of Shay's cronies, so they'd prey on freshmen together. Aramis made it her life goal to always get in the way, sadly we didn't know about Red and Shay before it was too late," Kelly explained, her voice was soft and soothing; full of knowledge and understanding. Her even tone made Beca feel less jumpy, but it didn't stop her growing panic within.

"Can see why she's all into you though BD," Aramis grinned wide and Beca felt her blush rise,

"Erm...BD?" Beca questioned, cocking an eyebrow,

"Heh, Baby Dyke. Your totally Chloe's type you know. Dark, brooding and bad girl. Bet you own a leather jacket or two," the raven haired girl had a tone of playfulness as she spoke. Beca gave a soft shrug and fell silent, looking for Chloe again. She could see the top of her flame red hair over at the counter, but the rest was lost. The Coffee Cup was beyond capacity now, it had to be.

Beca was getting joulsted and pushed from all angles and it was starting to make her fear of crowded places much worse. Her chest felt tight and she was breathing hard, tiny white blobs appeared in her eyes as another person knocked into her. Her coffee mug left her hand so fast, she didn't register till it cracked on the floor and she was running away.


	6. Don't Let Me Get Me

So, I quite struggled writing this one, mainly for the text language, but because I've never actually experience homophobia from a family member, never mind a parent. So it's probably quite brief to what you might be expecting.

Also, thank you, everyone, for the follows, favourites and reviews! They are all read, duly noted and appreciated! I'll also gladly consider any suggestions for future chapters of Skipped Tracks!

Robin

* * *

 **[21:34] GingerPrinces93 ;;** Becs? Everything okay?

 **[21:38] DJatWurk ;;** yeh

Beca chewed at her lip slightly, staring at the laptop screen as Chloe began typing a reply. She had left the LGBT meeting as fast as she could, the panic attack had taken her by surprise and the only thing she thought to do was run. She told no one, just legged it away from Chloe's friends, from the crowds, until she reached the front door of her father's house and was inside her room.

 **[21:38] CRose94 ;;** u blew our pretty fast B :(

The brunette groaned aloud as another IM message popped up. Maybe everyone had seen her barrel out of the Coffee shop after all.

 **[21:39] TasmanianDevilBeaut ;;** Hey hey, you at your pops?

 **[21:45] DJatWurk ;;** yeah Amy, just for tonight tho

 **[22.45] DJatWurk ;;** sorry CR. Got too much

 **[21.46] GingerPrincess93 ;;** Kelly said Naomi started to get too close. Then u dropped ur coffee and left. I can sort her out, if u want?

Beca rolled her eyes as she hesitated to reply. As much as she liked the thought of an angry ginger getting all protective over her, she didn't want Chloe to get into any trouble.

 **[21:52] CRose94 ;;** no worries dude. Red got real worried bout you

 **[21:53] DJatWurk ;** ; yeh, got her in another box right now

 **[21:55] DJatWurk ;;** dont go beating people up for no reason Chlo. Im fine. Just tired

The brunette went back to worrying her bottom lip, feeling bad about lying to Chloe. She wasn't tired, if anything she was more awake due to her panic attack. She'd never been surrounded by so many gay women before, with more then one eyeing her up like a piece of meat. That was not something she wanted. It was one thing for Chloe to look at her like she wanted to eat her, but total strangers, nu-uh.

Beca shuddered at the thought and glared at the laptop screen as the three IMs beeped again. Amy had said good night and signed off, so had Cynthia Rose, but Chloe's little window was flashing those three little writing dots.

Then it wasn't.

Then it was.

Beca couldn't figure out if her girlfriend was getting distracted or furiously typing then deleting then restarting. It seemed probable.

 **[22:03] GingerPrincess93 ;;** Im gonna cme ovr.

 **[22.04] DJatWurk ;;** Im at my dad's

 **[22.05] GingerPrincess93 ;;** I can sneak thru the window ;)

 **[22.07] DJatWurk ;;** probz not a gud idea Chlo.

 **[22:09] GingerPrincess93 ;** ; but wht abt cuddlz? ;p

 **[22:11] DJatWurk ;;** Sheila wud prob flip out

Beca looked away from the laptop as she heard a light rap of knuckles at her bedroom door. Her father filled the frame, looking at her with soft brown eyes. His body language was stiff and awkward and Beca got a sinking feeling something was about to go down,

"Dad?" she questioned. Phillip steppes into her room gingerly, his hands fidgeting around one another, Beca noted this and realised she had inherited the same nervous twitch, "Dad, what's the matter?"

"You're mother wants to see you."

* * *

Samantha Mitchell was a the exact body cast of her daughter. The same shade of hazel hair, navy eyes and body type, if they stood next to each other Beca and her mother where difficult to tell apart. Unless you knew Beca Mitchell, and she was as far from being her mother as flame to water.

They sat opposite each other in Sheila's plush white and black lounge, looking anywhere but each other. Beca's hands twisted together, which made her remover her father only minutes before doing the same tick. The brunette forced herself to stop and took a deep breath,

"What's up mom?" her voice shook slightly as she spoke, finally turning her eyes to Samantha. The elder brunette shifted in her seat, eyeing the decorations around the room.

"Bit prim this new woman of your father's," she commented, eyeing a set of alabaster doves on the mantle piece behind Beca.

"She's an interior designer,"

"hmm,"

"mum why are you here?" Beca gave up having any sort of tact, and just shot the question at her mother, her dark eyes fixed on the elder woman. Samantha shifted in her seat again, sighing and pushing her shoulders up, turning her matching eyes to her daughter,

"You didn't come home for the summer, or Christmas, or thanksgiving," her mother said, chin held high. Beca stared at her, she couldn't believe that her mother was actually bothered by these things. She never used to even notice if Beca was in the house.

"I stayed here,"

"I can see that," Samantha spat, turning her eyes to glare at her daughter,

"didn't think you'd notice with a bottle in your hand," Beca snapped, her hands balling into fists as anger began to seep through her. Her mother wasn't fazed by her not being at home, she just wanted a fight,

"Don't speak to me like that. Now get your things. We're going home," Samantha stood, grabbing her bag from the floor. It clicked with the sound of glass on glass within it, Beca eyed the bag, knowing instantly that there were bottles of some alcohol within its depths.

"not a chance," Beca replied stubbornly, staying seated on the couch.

"Sam, she's made her choice," Philip's voice interjected from the lounge doorway, drawing Beca's attention to him. Her mother and father met eyes, staring one another down,

"She doesn't have a choice, she's coming back to Maine with me," Samantha declared,

"I'm 18! I'm staying here, I have a life here!" Beca argued, jumping to her feet. Her mother scoffed,

"This school? Your music? It's just a fantasy your father wanted for you. Your coming back to Maine and getting a job,"

"What? So you can take my money to drink more? I'm not going anywhere mom. I'm staying here, with dad and Sheila, with Matt. And Chloe,"

"who the fuck is Chloe?" her mother spat, stepping closer to Beca. The brunette worried her bottom lip, her body shaking with anger. Trust her mother to show up, out of the blue, and just shake down her whole resolve.

"I'm Chloe," the red heads voice travelled through the silence that hung in the air. Beca's farther coughed awkwardly as Chloe strode into the lounge, followed sheepishly by Sheila, "You must be Beca's mother. I'm Chloe Beale, her girlfriend," the red head held out her hand to Samantha, holding her biggest, brightest smile in place. Beca swallowed hard, staring between the two. Her mother stiffed, holding herself up straight and proud, yet her eyes where narrowed,

"girlfriend?" she practically hissed the word.

"Yes. Girlfriend. Chloe is my girlfriend,"

"college made you a fucking _lesbo_?" Samantha looked between the two girls, before turning to Phillip, "I bet you did nothing to stop this? This gay thing?" she growled,

"No we damn well didn't Samantha. If Beca is happy, we are happy!" Sheila said in a shrill tone, "I think you should leave now Samantha."


	7. In Your Room

Beca woke to warm arms wrapped around her middle. She snuggled back against the body of her girlfriend, smiling contently to herself. Sheila had practically demanded that Chloe stayed over the night, after piling them with milk and cookies. And having a very long conversation about how she and her father were totally fine with then being together and nothing being wrong with them being gay, or bisexual or what ever they wanted to be. It had been nice, in Beca's opinion. Over the top, but nice.

The thought of her mother then resurfaced and filled Beca with a dread that settled in the base of her stomach. She groaned aloud and rolled away from Chloe and onto her back, holding her head in her hands. Rubbing her face hard as the tears she didn't want spilled freely.

"Babe?" Chloe muttered in a sleepy tone, propping herself up on one elbow. Her hair was sleep tousled and her eyes heavy, dressed in a faded Batman t-shirt and grey sweats that Beca had loaned her. Chloe gently pulled Beca's hand away from her face and stroke her tear soaked cheek, "Hey, it's okay, Becs, it's okay," the red head mumbled quietly, pulling her girlfriend back into her arms. Beca buried her face into the crook of Chloe's neck, sibling quietly,

"She looked at me like I was dirt," the brunette managed to say as Chloe stroked a hand through her hair, "Like I wasn't her kid,"

"It's okay. Its her lose Beca, her lose," Chloe murmured softly, kissing the crown of Beca's head. The brunette clutched to her like she was the last thing on earth. Unwilling to let go for anything. Even when Sheila appeared at the door to offer breakfast, Beca wouldn't move. When she came back at lunch, Beca had fallen asleep again, and Chloe was still sat by her side, tapping away at her phone to cancel the Bella practice that night.

The red head wasn't about to abandon her girlfriend just to break in one or two new girls. Beca was going through something that Chloe had never had to experience, so she wasn't too sure what to do, other then be there for her, to hold her and soothe her with sweet words while the girl cried out all her frustration towards her mother.

It was close to eight o'clock when Beca resurfaced from her say of slumber, rubbing her weary eyes and groaning as she sat up,

"You're still here?" the brunette questioned, her tone gruff and sleep clogged. Chloe smiled softly and kissed her forehead,

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Chloe replied, cupping Beca's face and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. Beca hummed low in her throat before flopping back onto her bed, rubbing ay her face again,

"I slept all day, did I? Oh shit, the hood night!" she exclaimed, throwing herself upwards again, then clutching her head as the blood quickly rushed to it. Beca groaned and whimpered slightly,

"Amy and Stacie sorted it out, they accepted Florencia Fuentes as the new Bella, we just need to sort her out a room in the house," Chloe explained, keeping her tone soft and even. Beca nodded and forced herself out of her bed, heading towards her doorway,

"I'm gonna go take a shower," she mumbled, disappearing quickly. Chloe sat and watched her leave, torn about what to do. If they'd been back ay the Bella house she would have instantly followed her to the shower, joined her and claimed to be conserving water, but they were at Beca's father's house so that may have been a bit too risqué. Chloe sat in thought for a moment, then turned to her phone;

[20:01] **Captain Red** : We need to organize a game night or a party xox

[20:03] **Fat Amy:** Im up for tht Cap x

[20:04] **Captain Red:** Friday night, first Bella house party? Xox

[20:04] **Fat Amy** : is this to cheer the shorter of our captains up? X

[20:08] **Captain Red:** yes and no, she can't know it's for her, so maybe invite the Trebels too? Xox

[20:10] **Fat Amy** : leave it with me cap! I was the best party planner in Tasmania! X

Chloe grinned happily to herself, confident that Amy would sort out a party worthy of making Beca forget her mother's attitude towards her. She couldn't bare to see her girlfriend so torn up, sure Beca was a dark and moody type, but Chloe had never seen her so blank, and miserable. It wasn't her, it wasn't Beca.

The brunette returned from her shower, a good half hour later, her hair slick to her head and a frown fixed on her features. She looked surprised to find Chloe still sat on her bed, a plate of sandwiches on her lap,

"Sheila brought these up for us," the red head explained as Beca stepped further into the room, kicking her door shut behind her. She made a low noise in her throat and eyed Chloe slightly, "I'll turn around," the red head said with a smile, shuffling about on the bed till her back was to the short girl, "You know, Aramis's parents had a similar reaction like your mom's, you could talk to her if you like?" Chloe said softly, staring at the headboard of Beca's bed. Beca didn't reply, "She's really easy to talk to, even if you just want to email her or text,"

"I'm okay thanks," Beca muttered, her voice low and one tone. Chloe frowned,

"Could talk to me about it though,"

"I know," Chloe turned and met Beca's eye, they looked dark and stormy, lost.

"About anything Beca," Chloe moved slowly, carefully. Like Beca was a small scared animal and any sudden movements would make her run scared. Chloe had begun to notice that since Beca had started at Barden, slowly, her walls had come down and now she was terrified that the brunette would close up again. She reached her girlfriend, took her hands in her own and smiled softly, "I'm always here,"

"I know dude." There is was, Beca never called her dude, the brunette usually reserved that for Jesse or the other Bella's, but never her. Chloe kept the smile on her face, refusing to show the hurt that hit her with just one, simple word.


	8. What Can I Do?

Beca rapped her knuckles against the glass of the DJ booth, drawing Luke's attention to her. She waved a little as he stood and moved towards the door,

"Hey kiddo," he drawled, throwing her a soft smile. She returned it and stepped into the booth, half expecting him to day 'No Sophomores in the booth'. Beca smiled as she inhaled took in the familiar booth, the stacks of CD's and vinyl's, organised in only the way Luke could. Everywhere.

"Back again then?" Jesse muttered from the doorway, the brunette didn't realise he'd followed her,

"could say the same about you," Luke cut in, eyeing both of the teens, "I didn't think I'd see you both this year. Didn't the acapella world make you both Captains of your teams?" the blonde queried, looking between them both. Jesse simply shrugged,

"What can I say? Stacking CD's is my calling. Or have I moved on to sorting vinyl's now?" the Treble maker wiggled her eyes brows and ducked as Luke hurled a cassette tape at his head,

"Nope, your still on CD's!" Luke called as Jesse disappeared towards the rows of music paraphernalia, throwing his middle finger in the air as he did, "How ever, your not," the Brit turned to Beca, who had casualty started to organize the CD's on Luke's desk. Habit after all,

"What?" the short girls questioned, midway through reading the back of a Kiss album cover,

"I want you to take Thursday and Friday night shifts. That is if you want them?" Luke grinned wide, hoping he's got the right reaction from the brunette. Beca simply shrugged and turned her attention back to the album in her hands,

"thought it was a senior only thing to host?" she muttered, her tone even and flat.

"I spoke to the station manager, he liked what you did last year and wants to give you a shot. Plus with me being a senior now, I've gotta concentrate on my work," the Brit shrugged and dropped into the DJ chair, "Do you want to or not? Else your just stick stacking CD's with Jesse-boy again,"

"Sure, sure I'll do it," Beca mumbled, dropping the CD back into the pile, as the door knocked. They both turned and Beca's stomach flipped over. Stood in the doorway was the blue haired girl from the Coffee Cup.

Naomi.

Beca felt a cold chill run down her spine as the blue haired girl eyed her, throwing a wink her way. The brunette felt nerves over take her body as Naomi stepped into the booth, her grey eyes still on her,

"What happened to juniors and above only in the booth?" the blue haired girl asked Luke, coming to a stop beside the Brit. He looked between the two girls, noting the look of distaste on Beca's face. And the smirk of Naomi's,

"She's an exception. Beca's got the Thursday and Friday night slots," Luke explained as Beca started for the booth door,

"Oh great! I'll see you every Thursday then Becs!" Beca shuddered at the tone of Naomi voice, practically running from the booth in fear. She never usually one to run from confrontation, the last year with Aubrey was proof of that. But the blue haired senior just made her skin crawl, Beca didn't like the way she looked at her, or spoke to her, she found it creepy. Like Naomi was making up horrid, sordid plans for her in the blue head. With another shuddered, Beca headed for the door, and to the first proper Bella practise of the year.

* * *

"So is everything set for Friday?" Chloe asked Amy as they headed to the practise Hall, she couldn't contain her excitement for the upcoming Bella party. It was going to be totes-awes in her opinion, finally cement the Barden Bella's back into the Barden student community as a group that weren't lame.

"Yup, Jesse is going to bring the mixers and twister apparently, Ashley and Jessica have sorted the music, and Cynthia Rose said something about strippers..." Amy trailed off as they entered the hall, greeting the rest of the Bella's with a quick wave, "Don't you think we should let Beca know?"

"let me know what?" Chloe jumped as Beca appeared beside her, she quickly turned her surprise into a smile and brushed her lips to the brunettes cheek,

"Nothing sweetie," the red head cooed, tangling her fingers with Beca's. The brunette gave a weak smile and nod as they stepped towards the Bella's.

Two hours later, they'd all run a circuit of the practise Hall, reran through the winning ICCA's choreography, and set up cardio plans for them all,

"So are we doing any of the frat parties this year?" Stacie piped up, grinning wide as she spoke. Chloe ummed and ahhed for a moment,

"Well, not at the moment. I think Aubrey may have scared them all off, but the LGBT group are having a prom at Christmas that I've sighed us up for to be the entertainment,"

"Aren't you the head of the LGBT?" Amy asked, eyebrows raised,

"Not the point, we're also going to do the singing telegrams this year," Chloe nodded, happy with her decision. Besides her Beca stayed silent, tapping away at her laptop, headphones in place. Chloe shot a longing look to her girlfriend, she'd been almost completely silent through the entire practise, staying on the laptop most of the time, Chloe hoped she was figuring out the new mixes for the year, and nothing else.

"Beca's looking pretty intense there," Amy nodded towards the want to be DJ, who still hadn't noticed everyone was leaving,

"Yeah, I guess so," Chloe muttered, moving over next to her girlfriend. She lent towards her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, drawing the brunette out of her trance, "Hey, you," Chloe purred, kissing her cheek again,

"Hey, oh is practise over?" her navy eyes shifted around the hall as she dropped the headphones down to her neck, it had emptied except them. Chloe nodded and wiggled between Beca and the laptop, propping her butt up against the desk that Beca's laptop sat on. She positioned her legs either side of Beca's hips before placing the brunettes hands on her waist,

"Just you and me now," Chloe said low, a smirk playing on her lips. Beca shifted on her feet, eyeing Chloe's lips slightly. The red head trailed her fingers up both Beca's arms, tracing the lines of her grasshopper tattoos, then the hem of her t-shirt sleeves, "So...do you want to make out?" Chloe's bright blue eyes met Beca's eyes and winked. Beca bit the inside of her cheek, remembering Naomi winking at her,

"Dude, we aren't twelve," the brunette muttered, shuffling her body away, rolling her eyes as she reached around Chloe to gather her laptop and notes. Chloe worried her bottom lip, rather then pouting; fear and doubt flashed through her mind. Beca was never the type to turn down a make out session, they'd spent most of their summer doing just that. In Chloe's room, on the beach, in her car, anywhere really, but here she was, mocking her.

Had she done something? Was it her fault? Chloe felt the rise of panic twist in her chest as she watch Beca pack away her laptop and headphones,

"Yeah, I guess. So do you want to do something tonight?" the red head asked meekly, gingerly eyeing her girlfriend. Beca gave a nonchalant shrug, slinging her satchel over her shoulder, "Kel and Aramis have invited us for coffee if you want to," Chloe continued, slipping off the desk and trailing after Beca as she headed for the door,

"I've got some stuff to sort out tonight Chlo, rain check?" she mumbled, still not meeting her eye. Chloe humming a reply and fell into step next to her, mentally trying to ignore the panic budding in her chest, unsure what to do anymore.


	9. What Do You Mean?

Thank you for a the reviews and faithful readers who have stuck with me during this interesting roller coaster we seem to be on! I really so appreciate every bit of feedback and aim to reply to anyone to leaves any!  
Also, I mention a mash-up during this chapter, and this is the link to it; /leona-lewis-vs-jackson-5-ill-be-bleeding-love/

Robin

* * *

Chloe stared blankly out at the Trebles pool. She was completely surrounded by a mass sea of people yet she felt alone. Elsewhere. Lost.

Beca hadn't shown up, she hadn't even heard nor seen her for the last 24 hours. Bella practice had been three days ago, and since then the brunette had been distant and cold towards her. And Chloe was still unaware of what she had done. Or if it even was her. She'd been through everything in her mind, from Beca's mother disowning her, to the brunette running out of the LGBT meet. To how she'd been lately. Over the summer they'd been so close, so care free, so happy, and now?

The red head sniffed and chugged back the Jaegerbomb in her red cup, swallowing the liquid on one gulp before Fat Amy's face swam into view,

"Beca still a no show?" the blonde asked, her face sad. Chloe shook her head, gazing longingly at the attic bedroom window of the house next to the Treble's. It was off, like every other light in the Bella house, but how was Chloe supposed to know Beca wasn't up there? She had no idea where her girlfriend was.

"Hey, Chlo!" Jesse's far too happy voice washed over her as the sophomore boy bounced into view. He swapped her empty cup for a full one and dropped down next to her, "how's it going Red?" He asked with his easy smile and puppy dog eyes. Chloe gave a very Beca like shrug and chugged her drink again,

"Beca didn't show up," she muttered, "I wanted this party to cheer her up," the red head felt her bottom lip wobble, her eyes beginning to sting,

"Oh. Oh shit. She's at the station. I take it she didn't mention that?" Jesse mumbled sheepishly, his cheeks burning as Chloe's cerulean eyes snapped to him,

"She's at the fucking station? She's working?" Chloe grumbled, pushing to her feet and wobbling slightly,

"I thought she told you..." Jesse called after the red head as she stormed away, trying to keep her balance as she did.

* * *

"This is WBUJ 85.7, Music for the Independent Mind, your late night mash-up with me, Beca Mitchell," Beca tried to keep her voice even as she spoke into the headphone mic, queuing up the ICCA mash-up mix from last year. She hit the play button and reclined back in the chair, raising her hands to rub her temples lightly.

She enjoyed this, being alone, in the dark, surrounded by music. It also gave her chance to figure out what to do for the Bella's music, she'd pretty much figured out all the set lists now and had even begun working on the mash-up and who would sing which bit. As she turned her eyes to her laptop, the brunette felt a tingle of guilt. Jesse had invited her to a Treble's party that night and she'd passed it up, simply to be alone.

She hadn't told Chloe she'd be at the radio station the night before or even tonight, she'd hardly spoken to her since the Bella practise. And it was chewing Beca up inside. Usually when she felt like this she'd get out her secret stash of whiskey and take a few shots, but thinking about drinking now led her to think about her mother. Which just threw the sophomore into more inner turmoil. The brunette still couldn't get her mind around what had happened with her mother. She gave her life, mostly raised her, and yet as soon as she discovered who Beca really was, she'd disowned her, looked at her like she was dirt and spoken to her worse.

So she turned to music. Her escape, her real life Fortress of Solitude, the calling beats of creating or listening to music was were she could escape.

Beca knew she should probably talk to her girlfriend, she'd listen after all, Chloe was good at that. She was good at taking the pain away and replacing it with something else, Beca just didn't know what words to form. How to produce her pain and anger into comprehensive sentences. And Chloe didn't need to hear her grunt like a caveman.

"Is this yours?" Beca cringed and refused to turn in her chair as Naomi entered the booth. The blue haired girl had finished her shift an hour ago, Beca had taken over from her, but she just refused to leave. She'd hung around, asking questions, trying to pry into Beca's life.

"Yup," the brunette muttered through gritted teeth as she felt Naomi lean over her shoulder, her breath hot on her cheek,

"Its really good. I can see why your the Bella's captain," Naomi's voice was low, her face far too close to Beca's for comfort,

"uh-huh," the brunette practically grunted as she shifted in the chair; trying her hardest to move away without making it obvious. Everything Naomi did, whether it be offering Beca a drink or just talking to her, she got as close as possible, made as much physical contact, or tried to at least, as possible. Beca knew what the senior was doing, she was showing her interest, but she just couldn't take the hint, "Chloe's captain too, you know, my girlfriend," Beca muttered, shifting awkwardly. Naomi's fingers brushed against her cheek, tucking a stray hazel colour strand of hair behind Beca's ear. Her akin burnt where she touched her.

"Ah yes, the red head. She's really lucky," Naomi's tone went to that husky place that Beca had only ever heard Chloe use.

"Yeah, well I'm luckier," she grumbled, tugging the headphones up over her ears, forcing Naomi to take a step back, "and here's one of my personal mixes, Leona Lewis with Jackson 5, aptly named 'I'll Be Bleeding Love'," the brunette hit play and found herself being spun around in the chair. Her navy eyes found Naomi's greys and she felt fear course through her body as the other girls face closed in on hers,

"Oh no, she's the lucky one. Too lucky," Naomi uttered as her lips brushed against Beca's. The brunette jolted backwards then, her forehead slamming against Naomi's as she jumped. The other girl swore loudly, clutching her head as Beca jumped to her feet, grabbing her laptop and bolting for the door faster then her legs could carry her.

She stumbled and fell down the steps that led up to the DJ booth, her knees hitting the floor hard. Beca winced in pain as she picked herself up, carrying herself towards the main door. She didn't care about the radio show right then, or the blue haired girl. She just had to get out of there.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Chloe demanded at the desk clerk of the campus radio station. She was drunk, she knew she was, but Chloe didn't care. She wanted to see Beca, to give her a piece of her mind. To find out why she was avoiding her, why she wouldn't speak to her, never mind touch or kiss her,

"She just left," the senior boy uttered through a yawn, "Looks pretty frantic too. Didn't even finish her show," but Chloe was already leaving, slamming the glass door behind her as she stalked back across the campus, angrily punching numbers into her phone.

She called Beca, and called and called. But the brunette didn't answer, or was just flat out ignoring her. The red heads mind raced with all sorts of ideas.

What if she hadn't been at the radio station at all? What if she was cheating? What if she was hurt? What if she'd bailed and gone To LA like she always wanted? What if it was all her fault? Had she, Chloe, pushed Beca too far? Too soon?

Chloe paused for a moment, finding herself back outside the Bella house, her feet involuntary carrying her back home. She too a deep breath, glossed her eyes and began to count to ten just to calm herself. She recalled the breathing techniques that Aubrey used to do to stop herself from vomiting and recited it to herself,

"breath in to five, I am in control, exhale to ten, I am in control, breath in to fifteen, I am in control, exhale to twenty," the red head kept going till she hit fifty, then headed inside.

She hit the call button on her phone once more as she entered the dark house, all the other Bella's were still next door, she could hear Fat Amy declaring she was Queen of Campus through the walls. The dialling tone rang out in Chloe's ear and she heard Beca's ringtone. 212 by Azealia Banks echoed down the staircase. Chloe carefully played a game of Marco Polo with the ringing phone till she found her girlfriend. Beca was curled up in a tight ball, in Chloe's room.

When they'd moved into the Bella house Chloe had managed to dibs one of the two single bedrooms, claiming that because she was a Bella veteran she deserved it. Stacie was the only other to get the single room. In truth Chloe had wanted the room so she and Beca could have privacy if needed, and it looked like they needed it now. The brunette was hugging a half empty bottle of whiskey to her chest, her face stained with tears,

"Beca?" Chloe practically whispered, creeping into her own bedrooms pushing the door shut behind her. The brunette barely moved as she did so. She crept slowly closer, taking everything slow as to not spook the girl. Carefully she prized the whiskey bottle from her hands and proceeded to move onto her bed and wrapped herself around Beca carefully, holding the brunette to her as the smaller girl sobbed into the night.


	10. Wake Me Up

Beca couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure as the hot water cascaded down her naked body. She revealed in the feel of the shower, dunking her head under the shower head, drenching every inch of her body. The heat soothed the pain in her head and stomach, though she knew that was all her own fault. Drinking half a bottle of straight whiskey does that too you, the brunette was glad she hadn't thrown up yet.

Beca felt horribly embarrassed that she'd awoken in Chloe's bed, curled tightly around the red head. Chloe had still been asleep when Beca had slipped into her ensuit, envying her girlfriend for calling dibs on the only room in the Bella house with one. The rest of the girls all shared a bathroom on the second floor, sure it was pretty big, but Stacey took forever in the morning to get ready. So Beca planned to take full advantage of the shower, she stood under the waterfall of heat and didn't move, just let the water wash over her.

That's when her mind began to wander, back to the night before. How she'd bailed on her friends party, and then what happened at the station. It wasn't like Naomi scared her, well she did a little. The blue haired girl was confident, forward, so sure of herself and her sexuality . Just like Chloe had been the year before. And that's exactly what got Beca to fall in love with her.

The brunette would deny it if asked, but she was scared, scared that if Naomi carried on would she be able to control herself? She wasn't attracted to the senior, but the knowledge of her being so similar to Chloe, made Beca skin shudder. What if she used the same tactics and got under her skin? The brunette shook her head, grunting as a fresh wave of hangover head pains started.

"want some company?" Chloe's sleepy voice entered the shower cubicle and Beca froze up. It was just like the first time she'd walked in on her shower, Beca's back to her, lost in thought, then scared out of her wits,

"Dude!" the brunette cried out, Chloe sighed softly, pushing the cubicle door shut slowly, "No, Chlo, wait," Beca turned, pushing the door back open and grabbing for the red heads wrist. She gave a soft tug, her eyes pleading as sleepy sky blues lit up.

"Sure?" Chloe asked, her tone sheepish. Beca nodded and pulled her arm further into the shower, till their naked bodied pressed tightly together. Followed quickly by their mouths. Beca realised as her hands coasted down Chloe's naked side that they hadn't properly shared a shower like this before. Sure last year Chloe had barged into her shower and demanded she sang for her, but that was different. The red head wasn't moaning into her ear that time.

As Chloe's hands began to wonder Beca's soapy body, the brunette tried to loose herself in the sensation. She tried to focus on her girlfriend, touching her, kissing her, worshiping her body. But she couldn't, all she could think about was how her mother looked at her like she was dirt, how she spoke to her like she was nothing. How Naomi leered at her, tried to kiss her. Beca mentally shook herself, closing her eyes and taking a breath.

Chloe's mouth found hers again, her tongue swiping over Beca's bottom lip, begging for entrance. The brunette obliged as nimble fingers swept over the curves of her breasts and teased nipples. For a brief moment Beca lost herself, letting a meek moan escape her lips as she gazed through hooded eyes at her girlfriend.

That's when it all went to hell. Beca saw Naomi in Chloe's place and freaked out. She stepped back, trying to put as much distance between them as possible, smacking the back of her head off the soap holder, yelling instantly in pain.

"Beca! Are you okay?" the very naked Chloe reached forward, intent on comforting the brunette.

"Yeah, dude, yeah. Just, yeah, need to get ready for class," Beca grunted in return, turning her back to Chloe, still rubbing the back of her head. Her mind was running a mile a minute, trying to fathom why she saw the blue hair menace instead of Chloe. The red head fell silent behind her, chewing her bottom lip lightly. The red head reached for her girlfriend, grazing her fingers against the rose on Beca's shoulder, instantly feeling the girls body seize up.

Chloe retracted her hand quickly, pulling it to her own chest, sadness washing over her. In silence they finished up washing; Chloe, feeling more then shunned, removed herself from the shower in silence. She dried and dressed herself in her room, waiting for Beca to return once the water had shut off. When she did, the brunette didn't meet her eye, she simply gathered her clothes together and disappeared up to her attic room, head low, towel tight around her tiny frame, wet hair hiding her features.

Chloe felt the swell of panic raise its angry head in her chest as she dropped onto her unmade bed. Her brilliant blue eyes stared at her open doorway, willing Beca to come back and tell her what she'd done wrong.

* * *

Beca figured that it would make no difference telling Luke that Naomi creeped her out and made ever feel uncomfortable, the Brit had known the other girl for far longer and was probably more likely to take her side in things. So the sophomore took matters into her own hand.

Namely the lock on the booth door.

As soon as she entered the DJ booth on Thursday night, her satchel filled with enough candy and pop to last her five hour shift, she flicked the latch and took her place at the desk. She usually had a five minute period to set up, between Naomi leaving the booth and her taking over, all to have her first track queue to go and then boom, she's was on air.

Today was no different, she set the track to open up for herself, plugged her laptop in and loaded up her usual music programme on it, her mind set on finishing the Bella set for Regionals. The brunette slipped her headphones on as the blue mop of hair bobbed into view. Beca swallowed hard and concentrated on the desk of switches, she heard the door handle rattle, strain and rattle again.

All fell silent and Beca assumed she was safe, that Naomi had given up and left. Like a normal person would. The tap to her shoulder proved different,

"Hey there gorge, didn't see you at this week's LGBT meet," Naomi's voice was sweet, nice to anyone else, but to Beca it dripped with other intentions. With a held breath she slipped off her headphones,

"Yeah, I don't go to them dude,"

"Such a shame. I'd love to see you out of this booth... Maybe without the headphones," Naomi's fingers brushed Beca cheek lightly and she cringed, pulling away,

"Why are you still here dude? Your shift ended," the brunette practically spat at her, her eyes fixed on the laptop screen,

"To see you, of course. Why would any girl pass up the chance to see you," Naomi continued, her fingers tracing Beca's jawline, her breath hot on her ear. That was it, Beca couldn't take anymore. She was having enough trouble dealing with her mother issues to have to put up with a blue haired lesbian who was practically harassing her,

"Look, just back the fuck off! I'm not interested, I have a girlfriend, and I'm in no way, shape or form going to jeopardise that for some skank!" the brunette didn't realise she was standing till she met Naomi's grey eyes. For a second there was no noise, they just stared at one another, Beca glaring darkly at the elder girl, while a coy smirk crept across Naomi's face.

Naomi made a low noise in her throat and stepped back, she gave Beca one last scan then turned on her heals and headed for the door,

"This isn't over," she called back as she slammed the booth door behind her. Beca watched her leave, staying on her feet till she saw the blue hair disappear through the main door. With a low sob she dropped back into the chair and covered her face with her hands. With a shuddering breath she fought back the tears, wanting nothing more then to be held by her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who she had no idea how to talk to and was pretty sure she'd alienated.


	11. Elastic Heart

Regionals went as smoothly as expected. The Bella's won by a land slide, followed close by the Treble's, but no one was surprised. Even with the obvious tension between the two captains, they still ran through their routine and freshly mashup on Missy Elliot and Kelis, with perfect ease, owning the stage with pure confidence and swag. Or so Fat Amy said, Chloe wasn't sure how they had 'swag' but she wasn't going to argue. They were going to nationals, with a strong team.

Of course Fat Amy and Stacey had decided right away that they needed a celebratory party for their gracious win, which had in turn roped the Treble's into having a party. Chloe had to admit, it was quite nice having the Treble's on friendly terms now. Bumper and Aubrey had always been at one another throats since freshman year, and the hate just intensified through out the years. But now that Jesse and Benji had control of the male acapella group the tension had disappeared and they were always quite happy to host parties or let the Bella's invade their pool for hours at a time.

Chloe was currently watching Benji perform his so called famous gerbil Cape trick, which had Jessica and Ashley entranced. The red head wasn't quite sure what was happening, but Benji's soft face and warm smile had a very calming effect on her.

Across the pool Beca watched her girlfriend with sad eyes. She knew she'd done wrong by Chloe, by simply not speaking to her, about anything but Bella related issues,

"Hey Shawshank!" Jesse's voice cut through the brunette thoughts as he appeared in her vision, holding out a red solo cup to her. She took it and gave it a quick sniff, deciding whether it was safe to sip,

"I didn't get arrested this year dude," she muttered in response, sipping the amber liquid within the cup. Whiskey, her favourite.

"Yeah, but it's been a whole year. The anniversary of your first arrest!" the boy grinning happily, nudging her shoulder,

"How do you know it wasn't my first?" Beca mused with a coy smirk. Jesse frowned and eyed her carefully, "Jesus, it was! Man, how bad do you think j was before Barden!" Beca rolled her eyes and finished her drink, glancing over to the red head once more. Jesse followed her line of sight and sighed softly,

"You can just go talk to her. She is your girlfriend,"

"I don't think it's that simple dude," the brunette dropped her eyes as Chloe looked over. Jesse gave a small wave, beckoning the other Bella captain over. He anxiously looked between the older girl and Beca as Chloe moved around the pool, somehow Jesse had managed the movement without the brunette seeing.

The sophomore boy wasn't about to let his beat friend fuck up the best thing she had. Sure when they'd first met he'd tried to get up close with her and even hoped he'd have a shot, but after their brief conversation about fake male anatomy, Jesse had realised he didn't stand a chance. But Chloe did. Chloe was by far, the nicest, coolest and secretly nerd girl he'd met, next to Beca. And she seemed to see the sun shining out of Beca's every pour.

The red head was gingerly moving over to them, clutching her own red plastic cup,

"Hey Chlo! Awesome win tonight!" Jesse said excitedly, drawing Beca's attention away from the empty insides of the red cup. The brunette met Chloe's eyes and dropped her gaze again,

"It was all thanks to Beca actually, she figures out the music, and she's always Amazing at it," Chloe said softly, knocking a knee against Beca's. The brunette shrugged slightly and made a low grumble in her throat,

"Oh my sweet aca-gods guys. I can't deal with this anymore. The Bella's can't deal with this anymore!" Jesse cried dramatically, standing, gripping both their wrists and dragging them into the Treble house. The crowds parted ways as Jesse led the two protesting Bella's by the wrists. For a moment Jesse had no idea where to put them, then he realised the perfect spot.

* * *

"I swear to God Jessie if you don't let us outta here-"

"You're not going anywhere till you sort this shit out!" Jesse called back through the basement door. Beca roared, slamming her fists against the woos again, till her hands hurts,

"Becs, let's just, I dunno, actually take his advice?" Chloe called from the base of the steps. Her tone tired and meek. Beca sighed, pressing her forehead to the door, eyes closed. The brunette hated Jesse right then. Hated how he was right, how the situation had gotten to this point, how she just needed to man the fuck up,

"Alright, fine. What do you want to talk about?" Beca grumbled as she walked down to the basement, seeking out something to sit on. The Treble basement was much like the main Treble house. Filled with random boxes, furniture and a mini-fridge. A quick sweep of the junk and she'd found two lawn chairs, passing onto to the red head, Beca dropped onto the seat,

"Seriously?"

"Well yeah, you must have a topic in mind?" Beca muttered nonchalantly, avoiding the brilliant blue eyes. Chloe let out an agitated sigh,

"Fine. Let's talk about the last month, since the LGBT meet, since your mom came to visit, you've been off with me. You've barely spoken to me, unless it had to do with the Bella's. You don't look at me, you barely touch me, what's going on?" Chloe glared at her girlfriend, her fists clenched tightly, frustration running through her veins as the brunette still refused to make eye contact with her, "Are you seeing someone else?" the red head blurted out. Instantly Beca's navy eyes were on her, filled with shock and hurt,

"What the actual fuck?! You think I'd do that? To you? Do you even know me?" the short girl shot back, standing quickly,

"I don't know anymore Beca, do I know you? My girlfriend talks to me and is open, caring and actually shows emotions!"

"Oh god Chloe, you're being dramatic!" Beca rolled her eyes and dropped back into her seat,

"just, please, Beca, please, talk to me. Tell me why we aren't how we were over summer, tell me what I've done wrong, please?" Chloe begged, feeling the wave of tears prickle her eyes. She dropped into th dust lawn chair, her hands clutched to her face, "please, just, please," she whispered. Beca tried her hardest not to look at her, to force a wall up.

She been convincing herself for the last few weeks that Chloe didn't need her, not with her alcoholic, homophobic mother, and harassment from a blue haired woman left right and centre. That the red head would be better off without her baggage. But now, now Beca wasn't too sure. Chloe was openly crying in front of her, begging for her to talk to her. Beca took a breath and reached forward, pulling one of Chloe's hands away from her face, stroking her thumb over her knuckles,

"Its not you, it's me Chlo,"

"Your breaking up with me?" the red head sobbed,

"No, no. Not unless you want -" the slap sting Beca's face. Quick and half, Chloe put her hidden ninja skills into quick practise as she slapped the brunette,

"Your a fucking idiot Beca Mitchell. Seriously."

"I can't, seriously, oh my God Chloe. You want me to talk? Fine, I'll talk! Ever since my God damn mother came and disowned me I've been fucked up in the head. She looked at me like I was dirt, like I was nothing. I feel like nothing, I feel horrible and insecure and totally not worth your attention!" Beca practically yelled as she rubbed her still stinging cheek, "And to top that off, that blue haired girl, Naomi, had been stalking and harassing me at the station. I can't get away from her every Thursday and Friday! And all the girls are expecting fucking gold when it comes to the setups, and I just, I don't know, freaked out? What ever, you didn't need my shit, you didn't need it. No one does," Beca took a breath, shaking her head slightly, "I don't want to break up with you. I'm not cheating on you, I, I love you Chloe," Beca fumbled to a close, finding herself standing before the red head, unable to lift her head and meet the eyes she knew were on her. She took a shaky breath, processing her own words that had flooded out of her. Everything was out in the open. Even her confession of love.

And Chloe was silent. Deadly silent.

Beca raised her eyes with trepidation, scared to what she might see.

Chloe was still seated in the old lawn chair, her cheeks stained with tears and run mascara lines, her mouth hanging open slightly. Nervously Beca wrung her hands together, chewing her bottom lip, "Say something..." she muttered.

With a blue of movement Chloe had Beca's face in her hands, pressing their lips tightly together. It wasn't heated or feverish, just love. Beca could feel it, surging between them both, as bodies and hands clasped them together they kissed like there was nothing else in the world. Just them. Only them.

"Oh Becs, I want it, I want it all. All your pain, worried and sadness. All of it. I love you, I love all of you, you weirdo. You idiotical weirdo," Chloe muttered softly between the kisses she laid on Beca's lips. The brunette couldn't help but laugh, her own tears streaming down her face as she hugged herself tightly to the older girl.

"But I swear to the aca-gods, next time I see Naomi, I'm kicking her ass!"


	12. Closer

In a whirlwind of clothes removal, Beca found herself being pinned down to Chloe's bed. She didn't care, not in the slightest, as her girlfriends hot mouth traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of white hot fire in her wake.

Jesse had let them out of the basement only minutes before, he'd been completely unaware of the position the two were in, namely Chloe shirtless and Beca's hands being the only coverage her breasts had. The poor boy had scurried from the basement, cheeks burning in embarrassment. So the two had retreated back to the Bella house, removing clothing as they went.

As Chloe's skilled mouth found her hip bones and gave a little nip to each, Beca's mind was brought back to the present. Chloe soothed the bites with her tongue before dipping her head lower, the tip of her tongue flicking against the bundle of nerves between the brunettes legs.

Beca bowed off the bed, her body arching perfectly as the red head traced the hood of her clit with her tongue, fingers slowly sliding down the silk folds of her sex. Beca had been turned on since the kisses grew feverish in the Treble's basement. It had been just over a month since they had last been intimate with one another and even Chloe, a deep believer in self love, hadn't touched herself in all the time.

The build up passionate between them was in over drive, pushing Beca to not care about noise levels, nor who heard. Her fingers tangled into the curl of red hair as Chloe's tongue began an assault of pleasure on her soaked cunt, the red head easily slid two fingers inside of her girlfriend, curling them at the knuckle, twisting to find the right spit inside the brunette that sent her wild. Above her Beca threw her head back in wanton pleasure, her eyes clenched shut as her body quaked from Chloe's touch. The re dread knew her body between then she did, her fingers, both inside her and at her breast, knew exactly when to curl, tweak and flick to get the right amounts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Beca could feel the build of her orgasm, the flame in her lowers growing with each thrust from the red heads nimble fingers,

"Fu-fuck Chlo, God, fuck, _fuck_ ," Beca moaned as the red heads mouth left her clit. Chloe grinned wide, licking her lips as she made her way up her girlfriends body, her fingers still pumping within her. She kissed along the muscles of Beca's abdomen, till she reached one perfectly hardened pink nipple, sucking it into her mouth. The simple movement caused Beca to erupt in a chorus of throaty moans, her hands sliding up Chloe's naked back, nails raking over her pale flesh. The red head positioned herself just right, so her hand still had access to the apex of Beca's body and her own ground down against the brunettes thigh. Chloe shifted her hips just enough to brush her core against Beca's bare flesh, the contact and friction enough to send waves of tense pleasure through her body.

The red head groaned around Beca's nipple, swirling her tongue against the tense skin as she picked up the pace within the brunette. With ease she slid a third finger inside, brushing exactly the right spot for the younger girl to cry out, her body tense as her orgasm ripple through her, her inner walls tensing and clamping around Chloe's fingers. Chloe relished in the sound the girl made, her mouth clamping down around her nipple, sucking and biting just hard enough to leave a mark as a reminder. All the while she ground against Beca's thigh, whimpering around the brunettes hard nipple, her own orgasm threatening to break at any moment. Until she felt the girl seize up beneath her, Chloe snapped her eyes to Beca's face, seeing the panic growing on her face, her breaths coming out short,

"Beca, Becs, it's okay. Its me baby, it's just you and me," the red head cooed, leaning up to kiss her cheeks, stroking her face with her free hand. Their eyes met, Beca's pupils dilated, struggling to focus on her, "Its me, it's Chloe," the red head continued, sliding her hand free from Beca's body, stilling her own movements against the brunette. Beca stared up at her, trying to pull herself back together, for a brief moment she heard her mother's voice echoing in her mind,

 _ **"College made you a fucking lesbo?"**_

The words echoed around her head, until Chloe's face swam into view, her bright eyes filled with love and concern. Beca found her breath, slowly calming it as Chloe smiled softly at her. She spoke softly and quietly, stroking her face and placing soft kissed to her skin,  
"Its okay, it's okay. We can stop, it's okay," the red head shifted against her, gulping for air as she brushed her sensitive areas against the brunettes thigh. Chloe let out a shaky breath, as her eyes net Beca's again.

That's when she felt Beca's hands tangle into her hair, tugging slightly, pulling Chloe's mouth down to hers, Chloe gave a gluttonous groan, Beca was now aware of what the red head had been doing to her thigh, maybe it was the slick wet patch she was leaving behind, or the way Chloe's body bucked against her, but the brunette lifted her thigh, just enough to grind back against her sex.

They kissed like they had no other options, Beca shifting them till Chloe was on her back, Beca's thigh pressing up tightly against her sex. Chloe moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as the pleasure build inside her once more. Beca's lips moved down her neck in a feverish manner, her fingers skimming over her pert breasts, kneading and querying the flesh softly. Her other hand found her clit with ease, tormenting the engorged pearl with delicate touches that set a solar system of stars flashing through Chloe's body. She could feel her orgasm, spreading all the way through her body till it exploded at her core. Her body arched, her limbs out stretched and her scream of pleasure echoed around the empty Bella house.

* * *

"Well, we're glad you made up," Fat Amy sniggered across the kitchen island as the Bella captains emerged the next morning, both not quite awake yet. Beca frowned hard and headed to the Coffee machine, while Chloe fixed her bright eyes on the Tasmanian,

"Aca-what?"

"you and Beca...made up...last night?" Amy sniggered again, followed by a chorus of terribly hidden laughs from the others in the kitchen. As Chloe cast a look around Cynthia Rose was suddenly very interested in her laptop, Stacey hid her face in the fridge and the inseparable Jessica and Ashley dove for the lounge area, "We heard you next door. Well done BM," Fat Amygrinned wide, waving her hand in the air for a high five that never came. Beca groaned into her coffee, swiping the blackness without meeting anyone's eyes,

"See that noise level is acceptable, but the screams? Guys, I thought I was loud," Stacey teased with a knocking smirk,

"Oh shut it you two. Or I'll double up the cardio practise today," Chloe threatened with a smirk, leaving the Bella's speechless, "Come on Bec, we've got class to get to."

* * *

"I can't actually believe she'd be like this," Luke rubbed his rough beard, his cheeks flush with embarrassment over the situation. Beca worries her bottom lip, staring at her feet,

"I'm sorry Luke," she felt like a small, helpless child. Chloe had convinced her that she had to tell Luke about Naomi, she couldn't continue being harassed every week by the blue haired girl, it was doing nothing for her confidence or college experience,

"Kiddo, it's not your fault, I'll, Erm, I guess I'll change her shifts. You've been getting a lot of listeners every week," Luke scooped up a pencil and began to scribble on post-it notes as Chloe touched his shoulder lightly,

"thanks Lukey, I, we really appreciate it. You know Naomi is just trying to be like Shay," her voice was soft, soothing. Beca raised her navy eyes at the mention of Chloe's ex, she'd only met the Texan woman once, but she'd made a lasting impression. Controlling and oppressive, while wanting absolutely every woman to fall over her. The brunette could see how Naomi was acting like her, well what Beca had seen of Shay. "Come on Becs, let's go get some lunch," the red head took ahold of Beca's hand, leading her put of the DJ booth. Luke called a goodbye, still pouring over his post-it notes.

Chloe squeezed her hand softly as she led them across the campus, smiling happily to herself. She was determined not to let Naomi screw with her girlfriend anymore and quite confident that the next time she saw the blue haired girl, it would be the last time.

"thanks, Chlo," Beca said softly, rubbing her thumb against the back of her girlfriend hand lightly. The motion pulled Chloe to look at the brunette, her smile growing wider,

"Anything for you Beca, you should know that. I love you," the red head stopped walked and pulled the sophomore into a soft kiss, squeezing her hand reassuringly as she did. Beca couldn't stop the blush that flushed her cheeks, flicking her hand through her hazel hair when they broke apart. They where stood right in the middle of the quad, surrounded by quite a few of Barden's student body. The brunette wasn't much for PDA, and her girlfriend knew this. Chloe grinned and pecked her lips lightly,

"Sorry," she murmured to her lips. Beca took a breath, and stepped over a boundary that she knew needed to be pushed down. She surged forward and kissed Chloe, deeply. Her tongue swiped across the red heads bottom lip, and was met quickly with Chloe's. The kiss grew passionate with the addition of tongues, Chloe's hands bunching and twisting into Beca's t-shirt, the brunette pushing into Chloe's body, until someone gave a loud wolf whistled and broke them apart,

"well hello!" Aramis joked as she approached the two, flanked closely by Jen and Kelly, both of whom were smirking. Beca stepped away from Chloe quickly, her face as red as her girlfriends hair,

"Oh like you haven't done worse on this quad!" Chloe laughed as she hugged the three girls in turn,

"Come on, let's get some food before you two start again!" Kelly interjected and Beca's stomach gave a quick lurch,

"Lunch? I though it was just us?" the brunette grabbed at Chloe's hand, pulling he rack as the trio of girls walked ahead,

"well, the girls wanted to meet up. Did I tell you that Aramis had the same issues with her mother?" Chloe gazed at Beca, fluttering eyes lightly. The brunette stared at her for a moment, almost lost in the brilliant blue eyes,

"yes. Yeah you mentioned it. But I don't want to talk to them about it, I barely want to talk to you about it Chlo. Don't push me into this," Beca dropped her hand from Chloe's, stepping back,

"I'm not pushing you into anything Bec,"

"you didn't say they were coming for lunch. It feels like your pushing me to talk, I just don't want to. Not yet Chloe, not yet. I can't just get over it," Beca kept her tone strong, even if her emotions were beginning to betray her. She felt hurt, even a little betrayed that Chloe hadn't mentioned the three other girls joining them. It was like the night at the Coffee Cup all over again,

"I'm not pushing you Beca! I just think it would be good for you –"

"look, I'm just gonna go, okay? I'll see you tonight," Beca turned and began to walk away as Chloe's hand caught her wrist. Pulling her back to meet her cerulean eyes,

"Beca, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't think, I'm sorry," she barely whispered the words, her eyes shining as she spoke. And Beca believed her. She knew deep down that Chloe only wanted the best for her, that she didn't want to push her into anything,

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I'm just gonna go work on the National mix. I'll see you later, okay?" she pulled her wrist free and placed a quick kiss to Chloe's cheek as Aramis called over to them,

"go, go have lunch," Beca willed her, giving a playful push to the red heads shoulder, "honestly, it's okay. I just don't want to talk to them about it."

Chloe gave a small nod send brushed her lips to the brunettes, whispering a 'see you later' as Beca walked away, her head down and feet dragging. As the red head rejoined with the trio, she worried her lip, trying her hardest to figure out how to help the younger girl through her issues


	13. My World

The day could have gone better, in Beca's opinion, but it had been better then the last month. Recently she'd been moping through most of the day, feeling sorry for herself and guilty about not speaking to Chloe, but now, after Jesse's basement antics, and admitting to Luke about how Naomi had been with her, Beca felt like a weight had been lifted. The brunette still felt a pang of guilt over bailing on lunch with Chloe and her friends, but she just wasn't ready to talk, not to any of them. But the red head knew everything and was okay with it. Well Beca hoped she was.

She didn't even run when Beca told her she loved her, true she only said it the once, but she'd done it. She'd said it and the brunette planned on saying it again. On a grander scale. Thus why she was heading off campus towards her father's house, instead of the Bella house to work on the Nationals mix. She had enough time before the days Bella practice to visit her father and clear some things up with him.

As she let herself into the big house, Beca followed the noise of dishes clanging in the kitchen. She half expected Sheila, but was thankful to come across her dad. Beca couldn't help but smirk to herself at the view she was graced with in the large kitchen. Her dad, the honourable Dr Mitchell, in elbow high yellow rubber gloves, washing plates in sink that mostly consisted of bubbles. He was softly humming to himself as Beca slipped onto one of the island stools and grinned wide,

"Maybe you should be in the Bella's dad," the older male jumped, a plate slipping from his hand back into the sink,

"Jesus Becs! Give a man a heart attack!" he laughed, pulling his soapy gloves off, tossing them onto the side,

"Oh they suited you old man!" his daughter teased. Phillip Mitchell frown at her and took a seat on the stool closest to her at the island,

"Don't push your luck, I can take away your landline," he teased as his eldest child pouted slightly at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing full well he wouldn't do that even if she deserved it, "What can I do for you kiddo?" He asked softly, clasping his hands together,

"Erm, well, it's kinda about Chloe, and about me," Beca started, watching her father's face for a reaction. He hummed and nodded, "I told her that I love her," She paused again, her father nodded once more, "I do dad. I really love her. And I'd appreciate it of you accepted that,"

"Beca, I accept you exactly how you are. Gay, straight or bisexual. Your my daughter and I love you. If you choose to fall in love with a woman, with Chloe, then I am okay with that. So is Sheila," her father replied with a soft smile, reaching a hand out to take Beca's, "you'll always be my baby girl though, so if I need to have the talk with Chloe..."

"No. No dad! Don't be stupid. Though maybe you and Sheila should meet her parents?" neck wrung her hands together as she waited for her father to reply. The older man smiled softly, squeezing his daughters hand lightly,

"How does thanksgiving sound?"

* * *

"So she bailed?" Kelly said with a sigh as they slipped into the booth. Chloe nodded sadly, flicking her red curls over her shoulder,

"Yeah, but she has her reasons," Chloe muttered, shrugging her shoulders slightly,

"Course she does sweetie. She's going through some things, last thing she wants to do is talk to near complete strangers about how much her mother is a dick," Aramis laughed, pulling Chloe into a one armed hug, "Long as she's talking to you, right now that's good,"

"Yeah, I know. I just think that maybe if she could talk to you, Ara, you've been through it. You'll understand," the red head couldn't help but pout. All she wanted was to help Beca,

"Yeah I know sweetie, but she's got to get there on her own." with a wide grin the Amazonian beauty placed a light kiss to the red heads forehead. "Come on let's eat, and celebrate your Regionals win!"

* * *

"I feel like there is something more you want to talk about Bec," Phillip commented softly as he poured out the mugs of coffee. His daughter had been silently fidgeting on the island stood for over 15 minutes now, they'd decided that her father would call Chloe's parents and invite them for thanksgiving, and that she and Chloe would attend, along with Sheila and Matt. And it would be a whole big, family affair. But now Beca wanted to talk about her mother, she just didn't know how to breach the subject.

"Yeah, I mean, maybe, sort of," she mumbled, looking anywhere but her dad. He sighed softly and returned to his stool, placing coffee before his daughter, "Its about mom. Like, I just don't get it, has she always been like this?"

"you mean homophobic or alcohol dependant?"

"well, both I guess. I just don't get how you can be absolutely fine with me being gay and she looked at me like I was nothing. Like I wasn't even her daughter," Beca hung her head slightly, recalling yet again how her mother had spoken to her, looked at her that night. She heard her father sigh again, and clear his throat,

"Your mother was raised with a certain mind set, that men and women belong together and nothing else. Her own mother was a scary woman who was quite racist, homophobic and quite vile in all honesty. So it's in build Bec, I can't say she'll come around to the fact that your a lesbian, but I don't know. She might," Phillip kept his voice even and soft, knowing that Beca was clearly torn up inside over this, "Deep down she still loves you,"

"But she looked at me, at Chloe, like we where utter shit dad,"

"I know sweetie. And if you don't want to see her, that's fine, you have me and Sheila, and we love you. So very much kiddo."

* * *

Beca returned to the Bella house feeling slightly better after her conversation with her father, he'd been so calm and understanding about her mother situation and had fully reassured her that he was going no where. Which was what she needed to hear, as long as she had one parent and a Sheila, then she'd be okay. Besides the Beale's where just as good as second parents too.

Through the main window of the Bella house the brunette could see the Bella's, Chloe included, laughing loudly, throwing things through the air as Fat Amy dived to the floor. The brunette frowned in confusion, making her way through the front door. She was all set to question what was going on when she saw the Twister mat on the floor, Fat away lying flat across it,

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you play this game Amy," Beca laughed as Cynthia Rose span the game dial again,

"Left boob, Green!" the short haired girl cried out, and Beca watched the most interesting move in a game of twister ever,

"Amy said she could play twister by herself with all her body parts, so the girls bet she couldn't," Chloe explained as she slid up next to her girlfriend,

"is she winning?" Beca asked, tilting her head to the side to examine the position the Tasmanian was now in,

"I'm not quite sure,"

"Right knee, blue!" the Bella's cheered and clapped as Amy took another position on the mat,

"Can we talk for a second?" the red head asked softly, pulling Beca towards the kitchen. Once out of ear shot of the other girls, Chloe turned her brilliantly blue eyes on the sophomore, "I understand that your going through some stuff, with your mother, and acceptance, so I'm sorry I tried to get you to talk to Aramis. I was being too forceful, you need to get there on your own before talking to someone you don't know,"

"Chlo,"

"No, let me finish. I can't imagine how hard it must be, and you didn't need me nagging you. So I'm really sorry, I just want you to be happy and the best for you and -" Beca cut the red head off with a soft kiss, cupping her face and pressing her body tightly into her,

"Chloe, it's okay. So shut up


	14. Here (In Your Arms)

"Chloe, this room isn't on the schedule," Beca muttered, looking over the crumpled bit of paper, frowning hard at it. Beca hadn't liked the singing telegrams the first year round with the Bella's, but somehow, her co-captain and girlfriend had convinced her that keeping them as a tradition was a good idea. So Chloe stood beside Beca, dressed in her pilgrim outfit once more, smiling broadly. She rapped her knuckles against the wooden dorm door and waited patiently as Beca tried to figure out why they were at a random students room,

"You're early Sha-" Chloe's fist collided so fast with Naomi's nose that Beca didn't have time to register what had happened. The blue haired girl cupped her face as blood spurted from both nostrils at an alarming pace, "What the fuck!" Naomi groaned, her voice muffled as she backed into her room,

"Don't come near my girlfriend again," Chloe threatened, her voice still cheery and bright. Beca stared, open mouthed as Chloe brushed off her bloodied knuckles and turned away from the dorm room. For a moment Beca didn't move, simply looked from the cussing, bleeding senior to her girlfriend, who was already halfway down the corridor. The brunette gathered her senses and ran after her, still in shock,

"What the hell Chlo!" Beca blurted put once she'd caught up to her, "Why did you do that?"

"Defending your honour, sweetie," Chloe grinned and planted a quick kiss to the Sophomores cheek, "Come on, we've got dinner with our parents tonight," Beca trailed after the red head, still in shock and awe over what had happened. It had been weeks since she'd seen Naomi last, Luke had changed her radio shifts to Mondays and Tuesday, so Beca had no risk of seeing her at the studio. And Chloe hadn't mentioned her since the basement incident. So the punching Naomi in the face was pretty much out of the blue in Beca opinion. And kind of sexy.

She'd never seen Chloe get so bad ass before. No warning, just bam! Punched a blue haired lesbian right in the nose. Beca couldn't hide her smile anymore as she weaved their fingers together,

"That was kinda sexy you know," she muttered, pulling Chloe's blue eyes to her. The red head smirked and flipped her hair,

"you finding me punching someone sexy?"

"I find you being a badass sexy," the brunette paused, pulling them to a stop and she wound a hand round the back of Chloe's neck, pulling the slightly taller girl in for a tight, hot kiss. The brunette nipped at her girlfriends bottom lip as her fingers player tangled into her hair, tugging lightly. The motion sent shivers of pleasure down Chloe's spine, letting a small gasp of pleasure loose into Beca's mouth.

"Come on," Chloe murmured, breaking the kiss quickly. The red heads voice low and dangerously close to being her horny voice, Beca blinked, stunned but the sudden lose of lips against hers, not realising she was being dragged towards the university library as Chloe moved with determination,

"Chlo...what about dinner?" the brunette called out as the red headed pilgrim shushed her. They were in the library now, Chloe expertly leading Beca towards the back of the rows of books, "Chloe!" Beca whined in a whisper as the red head pulled her into the dusty area of the library. Her girlfriend, dressed as a Indian, had brought her to the stacks! Chloe rounded on the sophomore with the most mischievous grin Beca had ever seen.

Within seconds the brunette found herself being pushed up against the wall of books, Chloe's mouth attached to her neck. It felt amazing. It always felt amazing when Chloe hit that spot on her neck that made Beca melt, her hands always slid up under her t-shirt, finding her waist and gripping, the red heads entire body pushed so close against her that Beca sometimes wondered if they could fuse together.

As Chloe nipped at her flesh and her thumbs brushed the under side of her bra, Beca's mind snapped back to reality,

"Chlo, Chlo, _Chloe_! Damn it, we're in the library,"

"mm, that's the point," Chloe muttered against her skin, flicking her tongue against the nip of her throat. Beca bit back the groan in her throat, her hands gripping Chloe's waist tightly. Enough to ruffle the Indian dress she wore, enough to hitch it up to expose the tops of stockists. Beca's mouth went dry as she caught sight of them,

"Chloe, are you wearing st-stockings?" the red head had no idea about Beca's love for them. Not on herself, but other girls, well that was a whole box of kink that Beca hadn't shared with anyone,

"Mmhmm, you like?" the red head breathed, taking one of her girlfriends hands to run across the top of the left hand stocking. Beca barely managed to nod before she switched their positions, pressing the older girl against the books. She found Chloe's lips in a heated kiss, pushing the dress up higher, her fingers brushing against her silky pale thigh till she found the lave of get underwear, "Not complaining now huh?" the red head teased through a groan as Beca's digits brushed against her sex. The red head threw her head back with such force that her feathered head dress toppled to the floor, " _ **Shit**_ , Beca," her sky blues fluttered closed as Beca's fingers wound underneath her already soaked underwear, sliding against her entrance and inside her.

Beca sucked in a breath as the wet heat easily took her two curved fingers right away, she didn't know where it came from but all she wanted was to fuck Chloe till she was a spent mess. It could have been her punching Naomi, or the stocking, or the terribly short Indian dress, what ever it was it held Beca tightly and drove her forward. With her spare hand the brunette lifted Chloe's left leg, wrapping it around her waist as to get a better angle. It paid off as Chloe's fingers dug into her shoulder, scraping her skin through the thin t-shirt she wore. As Chloe's hips bucked against her hand, Beca buried her face into her neck, nipping her hot skin, her own body shuddering from the moans that the red head gave off.

Chloe couldn't believe it, she'd always wanted to do this, she'd always wanted to go back to the library stacks and simply fuck. She'd asked Shay, even Tom, but neither had been interested in the idea of having sex in such a public place, the risk of being caught too much for them. But here she was, being pressed tightly against a bookcase while her tiny DJ girlfriend practically pounded her to orgasm. Its all she wanted, moaning without a care of being heard. That was until Beca's hand clasped over her mouth and she was hissing into her ear,

"Fuck Chloe, be _**quiet**_ ,"

That's all it took, the forbidding of making noise and Chloe's body crashed with her orgasm, her hips bucked hard against Beca's hand, her inner walls clamping around the brunettes curved digits as pleasure washed through her. The red head sagged against her girlfriend, crying out in ecstasy against her hand, nails cutting into Beca skin. The brunette didn't even wince at the pain, she too was far too turned on to care, her fingers still curling and twisting inside Chloe as she rode out the orgasm.

Finally Chloe set down her raised leg, standing shakily on her own, her pupils dilated, her smile lazy as she flopped back against the stacks,

"Wow, Becs, that was -"

"Yeah, I know. Risky," the brunette uttered with mock annoyance, rubbing her fingers against her jeans slightly, "Come on, we're late."

* * *

"Chloe!" Penelope Beale cried with joy as she tugged her daughter into a tight hug. Chloe returned it, her legs still shaky from the adventure only 10 minutes prior. They'd come straight from the library, already half an hour late for the thanksgiving dinner and meeting of the parents, so Chloe was still clad in her Indian costume. She'd just had enough time to grab a change of clothes from the Bella house before Beca ushered her towards her father's place.

Once Penelope had let her daughter go, she turned to Beca, giving her a tight hug. Behind Penelope stood her husband, eagerly speaking to his daughter and Phillip Mitchell, while Sheila and Matt carried trays of the usual thanksgiving meal towards the dining table. As Beca prized herself away from Penelope's grip, she collared Chloe,

"Do you want to go change?" she asked eagerly, hoping they have enough time for a risky moment between then. Chloe could heard in the brunettes tone what she wanted, and decided then that she was going to play a game,

"Yeah, I won't be long. You wait here," the red head was glad her father walked away then, since the sophomore let out a low whine of frustration. Her fingers reaching out to brush against her thigh,

"You-are-a-tease," Beca hissed quickly into her ear, before placing a quick kiss to just beneath Chloe's ear. The brief contact sent a ripple of post-orgasm pleasure through her. Gathering her composure the red head moved away, throwing a wink at her girlfriend before disappearing up to Beca's room.

The younger girl glared as Chloe scanned away, trying her damned hardest not to think about her naked body as she changed up in her room. It was a difficult task as the two sets of parents rounded on her,

"How's school treating you this year?" Theodore Beale asked, his bright blues twinkling, "I heard you destroyed the Regionals and are a shoe in to win Ns!" his voice was filled with pride and joy,

"Well, couldn't have done it without Chloe," Beca smiled sweetly,

"Did you hear that they've professed their love for one another?" Sheila called from the dining table, setting down the golden turkey in the centre. Beca could have died from embarrassment,

"Well it's about time!" Penelope laughed as she joined Sheila at the table, helping carry in potatoes, "Did Beca tell you about their surfing trips over the summer? I've never seen someone look so disgruntled over standing up on carbon fibre before!" the two women laughed as Phillip gave Beca a quick hug,

"You alright kiddo? Look a bit red," he said with a smile and Beca frowned hard at her father as he steered her towards the table. As she passed Matt, the young boy was sniggering loudly,

"just you wait baby brother, you've got all this to look forward to," Beca grumbled as she took her seat. Chloe joined moments later, dressed in a blue checkered dress. The same one that she had worn the first time Beca had met her. The brunette couldn't help buy note that she still wore the sheet suspenders. As the red head sat, she placed Beca's hand on her thigh, smirking as the sophomore stroked the silky material,

"Did you have to leave these on?" she whispered low, while the parents chatted away,

"It's driving you crazy. So yeah, yeah I did."


	15. Domino

So here we are, chapter 15! Hopefully no more angst! Haha, I hope!

Also, this is the mashup that would be the Bella's choice, in my opinion ;

/jessie-j-vs-carly-rae-jepsen-call-me-domino/

Thank-you again for your reviews, comments and follows! Always feel free to Pm me any ideas or what you'd like to see happen to these two cuties!

Robin

* * *

"are you going to share this new mix? Or are we going to have to guess the moves to go along with it?" Chloe Beale teased her girlfriend as she gazed at her over the bed. Beca still had her chunky headphones on, the ones Chloe had given her last Christmas, so she hadn't heard a single word the red head had uttered. Chloe right and reached across the bed, tugging the headphones down, "At some point your going to have to join the real world Becs," she laughed as Beca frowned at her,

"I'm nearly done, I swear," she mumbled, slipping the headphones back over her ears and gazing back at the laptop. Chloe couldn't help but smile, it was a week after Christmas and Beca had happily returned to Tampa to join Chloe and her parents for new year. Which was that night, Chloe had yet to reveal to the young brunette that Aubrey would be joining them soon. It was tradition, since their first at Barden Chloe and Aubrey had spent new years eve drinking wine spritzer, while sat at the beach watching the fireworks from her neighbour hood.

Sure they'd even shared a silly kiss a few years ago, but it was their new years tradition and Chloe could wait to share the night with Beca as well. As Beca became engrossed with her laptop once more, Chloe scooped her phone back up and typed out a message to her best friend;

 **[15.04] Chloe** \- When are you gonna be here? Xox

 **[15.09] Bree** \- I'm nearly there, so impatient! Lol xox

 **[15.12] Chloe** \- Beca still doesn't know your joining us xox

 **[15.15] Bree** \- I wish I didn't know xox

 **[15.22] Chloe** \- be nice! Xox

Chloe tossed her phone to the side and flopped back onto her bed, gazing at the back of Beca's head, while she toyed with the silver gold bracelet Beca had presented her with for Christmas. It was slim and carefully crafted, with room for charms to hand off, Beca had said as she softly slipped it onto Chloe's skim wrist the night before. Chloe had been so over whelmed by the beauty of the gift that she'd kissed the brunette deeply and nearly made them late for dinner. Chloe grinned and sighed softly, content with life, even if the brunette was now bobbing along to what ever tune she was playing, ignoring the world, but Chloe had to admit, it was terribly cute. She wore an over large jumper and grey jogging bottoms, she'd been in them since she'd showered earlier.

Chloe had some how convinced her to go surfing, even though it was a lot colder then the summer time. Beca had agreed, gleefully, and hit the water fast and hard in the wet suit Chloe's parents had bought her for Christmas. It was a brilliant, solid purple colour and hugged the sophomore in all the right places, much to Chloe's delight. The red head was even impressed that Beca had been determined to ride a wave this time around and she even managed it, for a few seconds before landing in the chilly water.

When they'd returned to the Beale home, they'd showered together and been sat in warm, soft clothes ever since. Chloe reached out her hand and poked her girlfriend in the small of her back. Beca didn't react. So Chloe did it again.

And again.

And again. Till Beca threw off her headphones and pinned Chloe to the bed, lavishing her face and neck with kisses.

"Jesus, can I walk into a room for once without you two all over one another?" Beca threw herself backwards with enough force to land on the floor of Chloe's bedroom, wincing hard at the impact. Aubrey stood in the bedroom doorway, smirking, hands on her hips. Beca noted that she still had the Bella scarf tied around the handle of her bag.

"Probably not," Chloe grinned, climbing to her feet to embrace her friend. As Beca clambered to her feet, rubbing her rump slightly, Aubrey eyed her cautiously,

"So, you nailed Regionals? Impressive Mitchell. Chloe sent me the recording. I guess I didn't make a mistake with you," Aubrey smiled and gave Beca a stiff, quick hug,

"I guess you didn't."

* * *

After Aubrey had spent a good hour taking to Chloe's parents about what she was doing now, after Barden, the Bella's had insisted on feeding the three girls before the headed back out to the beach. Reluctantly Beca changed out of her comply, baggy clothes into jeans and a shirt, before deciding to grab the over sized hooded jumper to throw over the top.

As she was finishing buttoning up the blue shirt, Beca felt long fingers tickle across the small of her back, and lips she knew all to well press just below her ear,

"I haven't given you your Christmas present," Chloe purred into Beca's ear, and the brunette grinned,

"I thought last night was my present?" Beca questioned, turning in Chloe's arms. The night before Chloe's parents had left them home alone, much to Beca delight, the brunette wouldn't have coped with Penelope Beale asking them to be quite again.

"Ha, no, that was a test run for something else," the red head laughed as she ticked stray hazel hair behind Beca's ear, pecking her pout away, "No, I got you this," she produced a small blue crushed velvet box and Beca internally panicked.

"Erm, Chloe, we've only been together a year..."

"urgh, you weirdo," the red head opened the box, revealing a silver band. It was too big to go around Beca's ring finger, but just the right size for her thumb, "Look I got us both one. So, like it's not a promise ring or anything, just a gesture that I always think about you. So you could wear yours and know I'm always here for you," Chloe smirked sheepishly as Beca took the box, removing the ring and slipping it onto her left hand thumb. She grinned as it fitted perfectly, turning her face to kiss Chloe tightly,

"I love it. Thank you,"

They'd headed down to the beach after that, Chloe determined to see the midnight hour in by following tradition. Aubrey had pouted for about ten minutes before she realised that Chloe wasn't going to go with Beca, so she had to like it or lump it.

So now they sat in a line on the sand, Chloe snuggled into Beca's side as she starred up at the exploding colours in the sky, her attention fully on the fireworks as Aubrey and Beca had their hushed conversation besides her.

"Are you totally ready for Semi-finals? They are going to be expecting something big now," the blonde whispered quickly, practically tugging at Beca's elbow. She slapped her away with her free hand, hugging Chloe with the other,

"Yes, yes. I finished the mix before we left and the Bella's have been emailed the mp3. We'll start on choreography first day of term," Beca hissed back, turning her head to nuzzled Chloe's cheek softly. They where sat on the highest sandbank at the beach, Chloe's car park behind them. They had blankets underneath and around them, while fireworks filled the sky. Beca had begged that they brought some whiskey along with the wine spritzer, refusing point blank to drink the colourful bubbly. Aubrey had protested but Chloe had shushed her and agreed. As Beca grabbed the square bottle and took another sip, Aubrey was back at her ear,

"If the Bella's win two years in a row, it'll be history Beca! History!" her tone was frantic and pleading, Beca could only roll her eyes,

"I know Aubrey, but you left Barden remember?"

"Once A Bella, always A Bella."

* * *

"Semi-finals is going to be our bitch!" Fat Amy declared as she pulled into the carpark of the school hosting this year's National acapella section of the competition. Beca gazed out of the window and eyed the Treble's bus, the maroon jacketed boys piling out to a chorus of yells. She caught Jesse's eye and pulled a face. The boy returned it with a grin.

As the Bellas headed out of the bus and towards the building Jesse caught up with her, still grinning wide,

"Ready to get your ass kicked Mitchell?" he joked, falling into step with Beca,

"I'll make sure I stick a bow on your when we hand it to you Swanson," the short brunette teased, nudging him in the ribs. Jesse laughed nervously, knowing full well the Treble's had some serious completion now. Sure they were coming in second, but it wasn't first, something the other boys just weren't used to just yet.

Soon the two Barden acapella groups were backstage, watching the ten other groups tear up the stage with so much energy and excitement that even Beca felt a little nervous. As the Trebels finally hit the stage, doing their rendition of Justin Tinberlakes 'Sexy Back' she rubbed her hands together, watching the Jesse take the lead and easily bust his moves. He kept his smile big and played to the crowd.

"Up next, we have the Barden Bellas! Last year's ICCA winners and currently taking the acapella world by storm. Led by sophomore Beca Mitchell and Senior Chloe Beale, they showed the world what their new sound is recently at the Regionals!"

"Oh John I'm really excited to see what they bring out tonight. The new captains have really taken the reigns and led the Bella's into new territory!"

"and here they are, the rag tag group that have surprised us all!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Jesse! I don't have any bows for you!" Beca laughed as she climbed back onto the Bella bus, holding the 1st place trophy high above her head. The girls whooped and cheered, bouncing around the bus in excitement.

"BELLAS! BELLAS! BELLAS!" they chanted as one as Fat Any started the engine up, pulling away from the defeated Treble's, who all looked rather depressed as they climbed onto their bigger bus,

"You know, I never thought I'd be so happy to hold a badly made trophy," Beca commented as her dropped into her seat next to Chloe. The red head laughed and hugged her tight,

"that was phenomenal Beca! How do you come up with this stuff!" Stacey asked, taking the trophy from her and admiring it. Their set had been a mash up of Jessie J's 'Domino' and Carley Jepsens 'Call Me Maybe' and had somehow worked perfectly,

"I have an awesome muse?" Beca shrugged, planting a kiss to her girlfriend cheek,

"Hey, hey we agreed, no lovey dovey in front of us!" Cynthia Rose called out from the back of the bus, causing the Bella's to burst into another bout of chanting


	16. One Call Away

The Bella's where still riding the high from the Semi-finals win weeks later. Chloe had called a full meeting, in the Bella house lounge, to discuss the ICCA's set up and choreography, but no one was listening. Stacey was still hugging the trophy perched on the back of the sofa, while the new girl, Flo, stood on her hands in the corner; for the second hour running. Fat Amy had taken up the entirety of the main sofa, limbs everywhere, so most of the group had taken to sitting on the floor, surrounding the red headed captain with bored expressions,

"So Beca has finished the mix for ICCA's, but we can't get cocky just because we won Regionals and Semi-finals. The Trebles are still going to be there and we know they'll pull out everything to beat us now, plus Bad Tune Rising and The Rolling Tones are our main competition this year, and man, they are brutal. BtR actually sent us some hate mail the other day, quite strange really,"

"Only because it was written with only song titles, so wasn't really that threatening," Cynthia Rose piped on from the kitchen, and Chloe hummed in agreement,

"I hate to sound like Aubrey, but we have to crack down. Like Stacey, you have to leave that trophy alone for at least and hour a day, and Amy, your cardio work is really slacking. And someone please tell me why Flo is on her hands? Again?"

"I only lived on my hands for 6 months before coming to Barden!" the new girl called our, slightly purple in the face. Chloe frowned then turned back to Fat Amy,

"you dared her didn't you?" the red head quizzed, narrowing her eyes,

"might have. Might have questioned whether she really did and Flo decided she wanted to prove it on her own. Either way, I may have pushed in the direction to prove the stated fact," the Tasmanian shrugged and grinned, her eyes daring Chloe to probe more. Thankfully Chloe knew what Amy was like, so she rolled with it,

"Alright, of Flo stays like that through out an entire movie, you do her laundry for a month,"

"AGREED" the other Bella's called out before Amy could open her mouth. Flo grinned in her corner,

"I haven't washed any of my clothes since thanksgiving," the newest Bella called out, repositioning her hands slightly. Amy pouted on the couch, glaring darkly at her captain,

"Your an evil woman," the blonde grumbled, shifting on the sofa to make room for the captain. Chloe sat with a smug grin,

"So, Lord of the Rings or Pearl Harbour?" Stacey asked, cradling the trophy. Chloe felt concerned about how much the tall girl was paying attention to the trophy, but dismissed it as she pondered the movie options,

"I think over 2 hours is kinda mean Stace, how about Disney?"

"Yes, yes! Lady And The Tramp!" Flo called from the corner, shifting on her hands slightly,

"What about Beca? Should we wait for her?" Cynthia Rose asked as she dropped onto the love seat, already holding a large bowl of buttery popcorn. Chloe already had her phone in hand, hitting call on Beca's name.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" Beca held back a yawn as she answered the call,

"the girls want to watch Lady and The Tramp to see how long Flo can stay standing on her hands so Amy will do her laundry. Coming to join us?"

"huh? This is what I'm missing out on by doing my radio shifts?" Beca couldn't help but grin as she heard the Bella's cheering and laughing on the other end of the call,

"Yup, that is exactly what your missing out on while you play music in the middle of the night," Chloe teased, Beca could just about hear the smile she wore and it was infectious. The brunette grinned as she tapped away at the DJ setup, lining up some old school Bon Jovi and Journey to play next,

"my shift doesn't end till half one Chlo, so if you guys can wait till then?"

"Oh babe. That sucks, I'll stay up though, and we can watch what ever you want later?" Chloe's voice was soft, soothing and warm, washing over Beca's skin in the chill of the DJ booth,

"Lion King, we gotta watch The Lion King."

* * *

Beca hummed softly to herself as she tapped away on her laptop, she briefly turned to the DJ control panel and flicked the next song into play mode before turning back to her laptop.

She was satisfied with the ICCA's mashup and extremely confident that they would win, again. The brunette couldn't actually believe that she'd put so much effort into something that only a year ago she hadn't given a damn about. As she reclined in the DJ chair, pulling the Bella pitch pipe from her pocket and turning it around in her fingers.

The year before she wanted nothing more then to go to LA, leave Barden behind and make it in the music business. But now? Now she had a girlfriend who she loved, a group of acapella singing friends she loved and was actually passing her classes. She could quite happily graduate in two years and know she would make it in the music world. Rather then dropping out and going no where.

The sophomore grinned to herself as she set down the pitch pipe on the desk, kicking her heels up onto the desk, casting a quick look to the illuminated clock on the wall. 12.55. So close to finish time. So close to going home.

"oi, feet off the desk!" Luke's deep voice cut through Beca's thoughts, she dropped her feet heavily to the floor and swivelled in the chair to face him,

"Hey, I didn't know you were still here!"

"clearly, you can clean those boot marks before you go home," Luke laughed as he perched himself against the desk, "So I heard your lady broke Naomi's nose,"

"Chloe didn't break it, just bloodied it up and gave her a black eye,"

"two black eyes, I've seen her lately remember. She's pretty pissed," the Brit said with a shrug. Beca sighed and flicked a hand through her hair, raising her navy eyes to met Luke's,

"well, she deserved it. Plus, I didn't know Chloe was going to lunch her!" Beca whined, eyeing her spot of boss. Luke smirked and gave a low laugh,

"anyway, I graduate this year, and I'm moving to LA, my uncles got a radio station and he's offered me a job,"

"That's awesome man! Congrats,"

"I was thinking, if you wanted to come down and visit, play some of your stuff, that would be cool. Its Aubrey's dad, so he's heard your work already," Luke explained, watching Beca's face twist as he mentioned his cousin. The Brit knew Beca and Aubrey had a strained relationship the year before, but he was pretty sure they'd moved on from it. But he knew what Aubrey was like, dominant, demanding and scary as hell when she wanted to be,

"thanks man. I might take you up on that offer," the teen grinned wide, standing to give Luke the briefest of hugs,

"I am really sorry about the issues you've had this year Bec, I like you, your a cool kid, despite the acapella stuff. And you've totally turned my opinion on acapella around, so yeah, look me up. Come visit. it'll be awesome."

* * *

Beca made her way across the campus, actually looking forward to the planned Bella movie night. Chloe had called her earlier and explained that she'd tried to get the girls attention about ICCA but all they wanted to do was watch Disney movies and stuff their faces with junk food. Beca had promised to be home as soon as she could, but it was creeping closer to 2am and Barden University was still and quiet.

As much a Beca loved the busy tone of her music, how mashing one, two or even four songs together made a city of noise, the Barden campus at night was one of her favourite things. No students, barely any lights, just the silence. The brunette couldn't deny it, she'd grown to love the college experience, she would have to thank her father when she next saw him, for pushing her towards doing more then just skipping classes.

As she headed towards the Bella house, running through the prepared choreography in her head, Beca walked flat into another person,

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, lifting her eyes to meet the face of her mother, "mom? What the hell?"

"finally! I've been looking all over for you Rebeca," Samantha Mitchell mumbled, swaying slightly.


End file.
